Night until Dawn
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: The Reapers have succeeded with every harvest, due to the ingenious trap of Mass Effect technology. But what if a species, unknowingly, evades said trap, what happens to the harvest? What happens when the The New Republic stumbles upon the Citadel Council? Will there be Peace or War? (I'm Back...)
1. Chapter 1: Timeline

**Hey guys, Reader here. Today, I bring you a heavily modified Star Wars / Mass Effect crossover. This fic. will have Star Wars events take place within the Mass Effect universe, but a majority of events will be highly be modified due to combining the Mass Effect universe and Star Wars. Well, that all I got to say. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR WARS. THEY BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 1: Timeline**

 **70,000 BBY: The Rakatan Empire collapsed due to slave revolts and the Rakatans connection the force id lost. Unable to control their own devices, they retreat to their home world of Rakata Prime, and become a race of tribal barbarians fighting over resources and land. Most traces of this empire is destroyed by the slave races, and the Rakatans fade from memory.**

 **60,000 BBY: First force users are found among human tribal's. They are revered as Shamans and Holy men.**

 **50,000 BBY: The first empire is created, uniting 1/3 of earth under its banner. It is known to be the oldest government in existence** **The Prothean Empire and its species are eradicated.**

 **45,000 BBY: Earth is united under two banners, The first empire and The Larza Republic, the two superpowers constantly fight over Territory and Ideology.**

 **43,000 BBY: The Jedi Order is formed, it is created under the notion to train force users in the the way of the light side of the force. Acts as mediators to keep peace between the two superpowers.**

 **35,0000 BBY: After millenias of fighting, The First empire and The Larza Republic unite into one superpower, called the The Empire.**

 **30,000 BBY: 2 large scale sleeper ships are sent out into the universe to colonize systems.**

 **27,000 BBY: The First Empire slowly turns from an Empire into a Republic, until it is officially changed from the empire to the Republic. A chancellor is elected to lead the republic with a senate in place to represent the various planets.**

 **26,967 BBY: Sleeper ships from the planet Earth reach the planets of Corellia and Coruscant. After many years, the colonists manage to create a communication between Earth and the two colonies. This is marked as one of the greatest and most historic events in human history.**

 **26,645 BBY: Artifacts from the Rakata Empire are discovered on Corellia, studies are done to show that a faster method of FLT can be achieved. This form of FLT, traveling through hyperspace allows more freedom when moving from system to system.**

 **26,452 BBY: Scientists on Corellia reverse engineer Rakata tech, the Hyperdrive is created and plans to build ships with the Hyperdrive begin.** **This system of FLT remains a must have for any FLT capable ship.**

 **26,448 BBY: The first ship with the Hyperdrive arrive on Earth in under 1 week, it is marked as the greatest feat achieved by Humanity at this point in time.**

 **26,400 BBY: Jedi Knights discover the use of the Dark side of the force. They create an order to attempt to over-throw the traditional Jedi. Begins the 100-Year Darkness.**

 **26,300 BBY: Final battle between the Dark Jedi and the Jedi end with the defeat of the dark Jedi.**

 **26,053 BBY: The Republic of earth and the colonies of Coruscant and Corellia unite under the banner of a single Republic, Although singular nations exist. The Republic promotes trade and Democracy across known galaxy. Humanity enters an age of technological advancement. Medical technology eradicates most diseases which leads to human lifespan increasing from 150 years to around 250 or more years. Genetic modification leads to humans becoming faster, stronger and more intelligent. Humanity spreads to new systems to colonize and spread the word of the republic.** **The First military ship using Hyperdrive technology is created.**

 **26,000 BBY: The Dark Jedi were loaded in transport ships and sent into the unknown regions, hoping they would learn the errors of their way or die.** **The New Empire is founded on the planet of Korriban by Dark Jedi, who rename themselves 'Sith', named after the local people who inhabit the planet. These red skinned people regularly use the dark side of the force.** **The empire slowly gains followers and colonize many planets.**

 **25,900 BBY: The New Empire declares war on the Republic and its Jedi allies.** **Worlds fall and are captured by both sides on a daily basis. Jedi and Sith aiding there respective sides in the conflict.**

 **25,875 BBY: Jedi attack and capture Korriban, Sith flee to the planet of Dromund Kaas.** **The remaining Sith are captured and or killed. The New Empire collapses without the sith to guide it. All Empire worlds come under control of the Republic, and or forgotten of over the years.**

 **25,000 BBY: The crystal world of Illum is discovered, it becomes a holy world to the Jedi order. The main source of power crystals, used to define the color and characteristics of the light saber. Production of these crystals is moved this planet, the variation of colors diminishes over time, with green and blue colored crystals mainly being used.** **The construction of the Jedi temple on Coruscant begins.**

 **24,505: The Mandolorian Wars begin with the raids on Republic outer rim territories by forces lead by Mandalore the Great, then leads to the invasion of the city planet world of Taris. In a span of 10 years the Mandalorians move their way to the heart of the core worlds. Though slowly, under the command of legendary Jedi Knight Revan, the worlds are retaken and the Mandalorians are pushed back to their home world.**

 **24,490 BBY: The Jedi civil war begins, Jedi Master Revan creates a second Sith empire, along with a multitude of Jedi that converted to the dark side of the force. War ensues between the Republic and the New Sith Empire.** **Revan leads his allies to crushing victories over the republic and the Jedi. He nearly captured the entire republic, but was lead to a trap by his former ally and friend Darth Malak and captured.** **The Jedi brainwash him to believe that he is a loyal agent of the republic. D** **arth Malak takes control of the empire, but without tactical genius of Revan the Empire slowly is destroyed.** **The location of Malaks main base is found. The Republic soon attacks and destroys the outpost. Darth Malak is killed by his fromer ally Revan.**

 **23,000 BBY: Construction of the Jedi temple finishes.**

 **15,000 BBY: The Species of Anomids join The Republic, being the first alien species to do so.**

 **10,000 BBY: The species of Twi'leks are discovered on the planet Ryloth, they are introduced to the republic on the condition of the removal of slavery, they agree.**

 **7,500 BBY: The capital of the republic is moved to Coruscant due to wanting to improve relations with alien species.** **The Federation of Earth is created in response to represent earth in the Republic.**

 **5,000 BBY: The planet of Naboo is colonized.** **A law was put in place to prevent over extending the resources of the Republic or start a galactic war with a hostile species, no Nation and or Organization may expand over the pre-determined border. That border would not be extended until it was needed for materials or living space, unless directed so by the senate. The "Line of Demarcation" is signed and passed into law by the senate. This line would not be challenged for thousands of years.**

 **4,500 BBY: Chiss Ascendancy is discovered by The Republic. They decline the offer to join the Republic, but form multiple trade and military agreements and then return to their isolationist policy.**

 **2,000 BBY: Kuat Drive Yards is created under the company Kuat Drives, the company builds a Halo around the planet of Kuat for the mass production of both military and commercial ships. Would become the largest provider of ships for the Republic and other galactic powers.**

 **1,000 BBY: The Trade Federation is formed to separate to from The Republic due to mass corruption within the senate** **. They begin a mass build up of an army mainly made up of Battle Droids, the largest that ever existed in galactic history.**

 **100 BBY: The Trade Federation blockades the planet Naboo, due to Naboo cutting ties with the Federation.** **The droid army, made of B-1 Battle Droids, Rocket Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droideka's, of the Trade Federation invades, the entire planet is captured and the local leaders barley escape with their lives.** **The Republic leads a counter-attack against the Trade Federation, leading to the liberation of Naboo.** **The senate fully declares war on the Trade Federation.**

 **75 BBY: The Federation - Republic war rages across all corners of the known Galaxy, with hundreds of worlds being devastated by the fighting. Billions of republic soldiers and Trillions of Federation droids are killed and or destroyed, with the civilian death toll in the hundreds of millions.**

 **70 BBY: The Federation of Earth withdraws from the Republic, but does not join the Trade Federation and remains neutral in the conflict. Many see that the division of the core government of the Republic as a massive blow to morale and legitimacy to the Republic.**

 **50 BBY: The Trade Federation raids the planet of Coruscant and kidnaps the Chancellor.** **Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan attack the flagship of the attack force.** **The Main General of the Droid Army, Count Dooku is killed during the fighting, the chancellor is safely returned.** **The Republic leads a counter-attack against the Trade Federation, most of the leaders are killed and or captured.** **The war between the Trade Federation and the Republic comes to an end, all droid soldiers are converted for use as soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. All worlds owned by The Federation are turned over to the Republic.**

 **45 BBY: A large military coup is preformed by Chancellor Palpatine, who is found to be a lord of the Sith. Converted Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Traitorous troops wipe out the Jedi and any other Resistance.** **The Third Empire is founded.** **Anakins wife, Padme, gives birth to two children, Leia and Luke. Anakin Skywalker is defeated by his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and left for dead. He is rebuilt by the newly claimed emperor and renamed to Darth Vader.**

 **40 BBY: Construction of the first death star begins. The cost of the project reaches to the cost 25 trillion credits, which strangled the empires treasury.**

 **35 BBY: The leaders of the soon to be Rebel Alliance are saved by Darth Vaders former apprentice, and form the alliance to bring back the Republic, and bring down the Empire. The** **Civil War Begins. M** **ade up of freedom fighter, they are not as highly trained as Empire troops. This, combined with poor funding they receive and undermaned, lead to the lose many battles at the beginning of the civil war for the alliance.**

 **20 BBY: Construction of the First death star is completed. The main gun, a massive super laser is capable of destroying planets in one shots, although takes long times to cool and recharge the gun. Maintenance of the massive battle station costs the empire, and greatly in money, leading to cost cuts.**

 **10 BBY: Assaults on imperial training facilities on Coruscant and other Imperial core planets occur on a daily basis, morale declines among storm troopers. Imperials are unable to control the back country planets, but maintaining a strong presence in major city planets.**

 **0 BBY: Rebel Vessel is captured by Empire Forces. The important leader of the rebellion, Leia Organa, is captured and is brought aboard the death star. She threatened with the destruction of her home world of Alderaan if the location of the main rebel base is not given to the Grand Moff. She gives the location of the rebel base, which is on the planet Yavin - 4. Grand Moff Tarak, orders the destruction of the planet anyway. The death star fires it super laser at the planet, completely destroying it in a single shot. A d** **aring rescue is done to save the Leia form the Empire.** **Battle of Yavin - 4 begins. The death star and a fleet of cruisers and dreadnoughts attack the planet. Rebel Fighters and Bombers are sent to stop the fleet. Multiple fighters are shot down, while one manages to slip through. The pilot fires a torpedo into the central shaft, it reaches the cores and detonates.** **The first death star is destroyed. The fleet accompanying it is destroyed and or captured as-well.**

 **10 ABY: Due to the success of the Battle of Yavin, the rebellion attacks multiple imperial outposts and planets result in many planets being liberated.** **Construction of the Second Death star begins.**

 **16 ABY: The secret military rebel outpost on Hoth is attacked by a massive imperial force. The rebels barley won with a stroke of luck and the tactical genius of the bases commander Luke Skywalker.**

 **18 ABY: Imperial forces discover the rebel force on Cloud City, although most rebels escape.** **Luke Skywalker discovers he is the son of Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker when Darth Vader tells him. He escapes along with the remaining rebel forces.**

 **20 ABY: With the information of that the second death star being built, the rebels plans to destroy it before it becomes operational.** **The Battle of Endor begins, Rebel Forces land on the planet and leads an assault, with the assistance of the local population of Ewoks, on the Shield generator protecting the Death star. With the destruction of the shield generator, the rebel fleet attacks the death star and its accompany fleet. Is found to be a major trap, large portions of the rebel fleet is destroyed by the death stars main gug. Luke Skywalker engages Darth Vader in duel, Darth Vader turns on the Emperor and kills him, but at the cost of his own life. His last sight is Luke Pulling off his mask and seeing his child with his own eyes. Luke escapes the Death Star aboard an imperial shuttle, secretly bringing his fathers corpse with him for burial. A squad of fighters manage to get inside the death star, they fire their torpedoes at the core. The squad of fighters manage to escape the burning wreck of the death star before it completely detonates. The remaining imperial fleet surrenders to rebel forces and the emperor is proclaimed dead.** **The 'Iron Blockade' of the Anoat sector begins when the news of the emperors death spreads through the imperial ranks and reaches the ear of governor Adelhard.**

 **21 ABY: The New Republic Forms, while the remnants of the empire fight each other and the new republic, or surrender.** **The Battle of Coruscant begins and ends. The local imperial garrison surrenders due to lack of supplies.** **The remaining members of imperial high command are captured, leaving the remnants scattered and without leadership.** **The New Jedi Order is formed under Luke Skywalker.** **The 'iron blockade' is broken when New Republic forces lead a surprise assault on the blockade, with privateers, smugglers and gangsters would assault the back of the blockade while the Republic forces attack the front. A long ground war occurs, but with the influx of Republic forces over-welm the garrison, along with help from the locals who knew the shortcuts in the mines.** **The governor Adelhard is surrenders all forces in the Anoat sector, is sentenced to life in prison for his crimes he committed against the populace of the Anoat sector.**

 **27 ABY: With hesitancy, the Federation of Earth reunites with the Republic, after nearly a hundred years of separation.**

 **30 ABY: All remaining Imperial forces have been destroyed and or have surrendered to the New Republic. With the destruction of the new nations only known enemy, the New Republic began to rebuild after centuries of constant warfare among the Galaxy. Damage from even the Federation war and the rebellion were slowly being undone**

 **40 ABY: The colony of Shanxi is founded near the Line of Demarcation for the mining and refining of Durasteel.** **A strange artifact is found near edge of the system. It is found to be powered by an unknown element with 3 rings at the center. A research fleet has been sent to analyze the device, along with an escort of 5 cruisers.**

 **SSV Discovery, Unknown Regions, Unknown Artifact**

Lead scientist John Kerchev took a sip of his coffee while observing the strange artifact floating in front of his ship. Coffee was a rare commodity, as it could only be grown in certain regions on the human homeworld of Earth. Though expensive, the luxury was nice additive, able to help ease the headache currently in his head.

This part of the unknown regions was mostly uncharted, the only reason it was partially charted was because of the nearby colony of Shanxi. The line of demarcation had been in effect for thousands of millenias, so moving throughout this region was hazardous.

This artifact he was staring at was definitely old, older than any artifact of the Rakata Empire. Also, it ran on a mystery element, one that defied the laws of known physics. This mystery element has never been discovered anywhere within the line of demarcation, to which intrigued many scientist. The device was not active, from what he hypothesized though he could not be sure.

He let out a loud sigh as took another sip of the bitter drink, then placing down on nearby desk. He picked up a data pad that was on the desk and began a regular recording his observations of the artifact.

"This is log #6, Lead Reasercher John Kerchev speaking. Any attempt to study this artifact leads to more questions than answers for me and my team. The device is not Rakatan, that I can conclude due to it being built in a different style and completely different technology. With this object being powered by a mystery substance, we even can't tell what the object was built for. From what I can tell from its design, it possibly could be a type of primitive weapon, with the build and look of a primitive rail gun. Though it also could be -" just as he was going finish the recording, the middle of the artifact exploded with a blue color.

"What in the name of...?" he spoke. He fell slightly backwards no knocked his coffee on the ground, the black steaming drink staining the floor.

This seemed to irritate the researcher, as he yelled "DAMMIT, I PAID OVER 1000 CREDITS FOR THAT IMOROTED COFFEE". His nearby co-workers shrinking slightly at the sight of their angry boss. He began to cool off as His communicator started to beep and pressed the button to respond.

"Science vessel Discovery, pull back behind the escort now !" the radio operator said, frantically trying to radio the other ships to pull back. The escort moved into battle formation encase of a hostile force appeared trough the machine. The rings started to violently move and the center of the artifact glowed an ominous blue.

The three science vessels pulled back behind the 5 warship escort, but was close enough to observe if anything happened.

In an instant, 30 unknown objects, that one could assume was a star-ship, were in front of the artifact.

John stood outide the observation deck, observing the alien vessels. They were strange in shape, although small in design, wih tough heavily armed with weapons of various sizes.

"Sir, from the reading of those ships, they are using the same mystery element that the artifact is using!" said one of his co-workers as he pressed various buttons and dials.

"Interesting... First contact with whoever built this completing machine" said John. He was hopeful that whoever was on the opposite side was peaceful.

What happened next would lead to shape the galaxy, forever.

 **ChaosSpartan575 - Thanks for the idea of Star Wars Swears**

 **Astravega and vincent0234 - Thanks for the heads up about the BBY calendar and the Battle of Yavin , Much Appreciated**

 **revan193 - Thanks for reminding me about naming the types of droids, Much Appreciated**

 **I hope I did not butcher the Star Wars universe too much. I know I am excluding a lot from this Fic, but i hope you all like the idea of this cross-over. If you have any suggestions on what I can improve on or want any changes to the timeline, leave a review or PM me. Thanks, this is reader, signing off.** **e. Thanks, this is reader, signing off.**


	2. A Faithful Exchange

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here. Today I bring you the second chapter for Night Until Dawn. I updated the last chapter to fix the calendar, with the BBY and ABY issues, and to add more events, so if you have not read it you can. This chapter will deal with the first contact between the Turians and the New Republic. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR WARS. THEY BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **Chapter 2: A Faithful Exchange**

 _ **The Spirit of Palavan, Captain Malak Ortana, 2157 Galactic Standard Time (40 ABY)**_

Captain Malak stood in the control room of the Dreadnought _Spirit of Palavan,_ one of the most boring duties any ship captain gets stuck with. Patrolling the edges of known space was a task that was embedded in the Treaty of Thessia, forcing the inactive navies of the Turians to patrol council space, warding off various threats while enforcing the Line of Demarcation, which forbid any type of colonization past the line.

The Line of Demarcation was created to prevent a second Rachni war, a war that nearly destroyed all intelligent races of the galaxy, while also lead to the brutal Krogan war. With the line in place, they hoped not to possibly disturb a potentially destructive force that could await them outside in unknown space. Groups in recent years have tried to challenge the line by attempting to open inactive mass relays, the only known way to travel between solar systems. His job was simple: Make sure no idiots attempt to open the relay, and in the case the relay was ever opened he would attempt to contain the threat.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth he gazed out the veiwport of the the ship, seeing nothing but the usual emptiness of space and the inactive relay. Other than the occasional pirate or slaver attack, his crew were bored out of their minds. The Turians were a proud militaristic culture that born after centuries of war, and when their was not fighting that meant complete and udder boredom for those aboard a military ship.

' _Wish we were out fighting in the Terminus system border. They always seem to get action out there, but here we just get to guard a damn relay_ ' he through while stretching a bit. He had heard the famous old stories about brave Turian warriors going off to fight the evil Krogan, the same courage that earned them the esteemed position of being the traditional military wing of the Citadel. He wanted a chance to be hero, to have stories of courage and valor to be told about him like his forefathers before. All he needed was one great victory...

As he thought this a loud explosion was heard as he was sent flying to the ground, smashing his head. Nearby holo-panels began acting strange, images going static and sound becoming distorted. Regaining his senses, he slowly stood up from the floor, rubbing his head as he looked out the window. What he saw shocked him to his core. The once dormant relay was now lighting up, and the rings now moved violently in random fashion. The relay had become active, and that meant one thing...

His natural Turian instincts went into action. He activated his omni-tool, yelling into the communicator as he frantically moved form place to place, checking the status of the others in the command room.

"This is captain Malak Ortana of the Spirit Of Palavan, all ships into grid formation!" yelled while running towards the pilot of the ship.

The patrol ships went in formation in front of the relay, ready to take on whatever activated it. After a couple of minutes, nothing had come through the relay however. "Pilot, is anything coming through the relay? Any sign o a fleet?" the captain asked the pilot, keeping his cool manner.

"No sir, it just activated, although there were no relays that link to this relay particular relay. Ones like this have to be activated either on this side of the relay, or the one that specifically connects to this relay. Although we did not detect any other ships other than patrol ships. That could mean.." the pilot paused, realizing what his words could mean.

"Sir, do you think this could be ..."

"First contact" the captain finished the pilots sentence. "Tell the other ships to be standby, but remain at their battle stations unless ordered by me" the pilot nodded and began talking into the speaker.

Now Malak was in a tough spot. His orders were to contain any possible threat, but he was unsure of what to do if this was a first contact scenario, which seemed likely under these conditions. On one hand, he go through the relay and take on whatever opened the relay, or he could wait and receive back up from Turian high command. If this was a indeed a new space faring species, their navy most likely be minimally armed and primitively designed. His squad could be sent in to neutralize the alien navy, while they awaited further command from Palavan. However, the possibility of going down in history as the infamous Turian who caused a second Rachni war also another possibility.

Weighing in on the options available to him, he finally came to a decision.

"All ships, be ready to enter the relay within 20 minutes, it seems we have a first contact scenario. We must show these savages what it means to cross with the council!" he radioed to the fleet with a cheery voice, hoping to energize his men.

"Get me a line to the Primarch and the Councillor, they must be notified" he said to the communications officer. He nodded and walked off. Looking out the window again, he felt knots in his stomach as a sense of wrongness filled him.

' _This could go down as me being promoted.._.' he grimaced ' _or could bring the something like Rachni to our borders_ '

 **1 Hour later**

The Turian captain was eating his own words, as the enemy fleet and fighters bombarded the Turian ships. Over half his patrol was now destroyed, and rapidly his own ship was being annihilated. Fire and explosions ripped through _The Spirit of Palavan._ From his view, he saw utter destruction. Many of the ships in his fleet were already destroyed, torn apart like a desert storm tears apart exposed flesh. He couldnt have been more wrong when he underestimated the power of these aliens. The sheer size and firepower these ships had was staggering, and from what he could tell, whatever the aliens were using completely ignored there shielding and directly hit the armor plating of the ship. Slowly his own ship was being torn apart, readying to become part of the debris field of destroyed Turian warships.

"All remaining ships pull back through the relay, Palavan must warned..."

An enemy bomber flew over dreadnought dropping its payload. The ship shuttered as the bombs detonated. The screeching of tearing metal resounded throughout the ship, along with the sound of escaping oxygen.

"MULTIPLE HULL BREACHES IN SECTIONS 1, 2, 4 AND 6, LIFE SUPPORT FAILING" the pilot yelled into the speaker. The crew panicking, trying to repair the damage done to the ship.

The captains face contorted into and expression of worry and and anger. Not that he was angry at the crew, he knew full well that they had fought honorably and with dedication. No, he was angry with himself for being so foolish in attacking without support from Palavan. Going into a situation blind and arrogant have costed the Turian Hierarchy a few hundred good soldiers. Knowing full well that the likely hood of himself and the other ships escaping the system were slim. But he had to try, knowing well that these aliens could be even worse than the Rachni ever were, with what he was faced with when looking over the boneyard of mangled ships.

"At least 1 ship must make it back and warn Palavan High command, we will cover your escape" he ordered the last remaining ship with a functioning mass effect drive. He turned the the ships pilot.

"Pilot, aim the ship at one of the enemy dreadnoughts and go full speed". The pilot stared at him with an look of shock and fear. Others looked at him is if he was a madman. However, he calmly replied.

"We need at least one ship to make it back to council space and warn them of the danger. In our current state, we cannot make into FTL and will be destroyed anyways. You should understand this pilot, when we made that oath of allegiance to the Primarch, we swore we would lay down our lives to protect the people of Palavan. Now we must do what our fathers and grandfathers have done. Now we must sacrifice our lives to save those else in the galaxy."

The pilot shook his head, gaining a new found confidence with the captains words. Steering the ship and sending it at full throttle, everyone on board held their breaths.

"Well...it was an honor serving with you all" he spoke into the speaker. But then, what happened next would leave the captain dumbfounded.

 _ **SSV Chimaera, Captain Han'nah Shep'ard**_

Captain Han'nah Shep'ard, a native born Chiss, originally born in the Ascendancy but moved to the New Republic stood aboard the Chimaera, an old Dreadnought that surrendered to the republic from the Empire. It was slightly larger than a regular Imperial Star Destroyer, and was once the command Ship of the legendary Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn. This ship had wom many victories for the old empire in its day, but was now serving a protection ship for civilian researchers in hostile territory.

She watched silently as her fleet fired upon the unknown enemy fleet. The sadistic side of her enjoyed the sight of the ships being torn apart by plasma cannons, mangled metal bits being splattered like blood across the battlefield.

"Hmm..." She watched as the enemy fleet, which was made of what she could assume were smaller end frigates were torn apart by TIE bombers and Y-Wing bombers. The shields the primitives employed seemed either not exist, or were ineffective against her fleets firepower.

 _'Damn primitives_ ' she thought.

What she could assume from the aliens was that they were new to space faring, but have been in space for at least 1000 to 2000 years, due to there ability to maneuver and the tactics they employed. But still, Humans at this point time were the longest space faring species in the known universe, reverse engineered the Hyperdrive and uplifted many species. Few could withstand their power.

'Why do they still fight when they know they lost?' she thought as more and more of the ships were torn apart. Her best guess was that the enemy they were facing was a warlike culture, as any rational person would have fled sooner.

Then she noticed a large portion of the enemy fleet were starting to move towards the unknown artifact.

'That must be how they achieve FLT, they enter those artifacts!' but then another thought crossed her mind.

'SHIT, their escaping!' he mentally yelled. She ould not let these primitives slip out of her hands! She needed prisoners to interrogate, to see why the aliens were hostile and to find out exactly who they were.

"All Gunners, fire Ion cannons at the ships fleeing to the artifacts" she yelled into here Holocomm the ships

Then she saw what she thought was a slightly larger frigate point its bow at her ship.

' _Idiots_ ' she mentally snorted. Ramming tactics were something as old as time itself. When your ship is sinking, might as well take the enemy down with you.

"Pilot, I want one of those ships spared, and its occupants alive for interrogation. Have a tractor beam pull that large frigate into hangar bay 6, I don't care if the other ones don't surrender."

"Yes ma'am" the pilot replied.

The tractor beam managed to capture the ship, and slowly pulled it to the Chimaera

"Poodoo! Ma'am, o-one of the sh-ships managed to get to get away!" he nervously spouted.

 _Sigh_

"Great, now we need to do this quick" she pulled out her Holocomm that was linked to the ships speakers.

"This is Captain Hannah, Marine detachment 3 to Hanger 6" she said as she turned off the comm device and turned around and walked through the door.

'This is going to be interesting' she smirked as she pulled out her DL-18 Blaster pistol while walking towards the hangar.

 _ **Spirit of Palavan**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the captain yelled out loud when he saw what was happening to his ship.

"T-The enemy is pulling us towar-"

"DONT YOU THINK I SEE THAT, HOW ARE THEY DOING IT?!" the captain screamed at the lieutenant.

After that, he tried to regain his cool composure.

'Ok, so they have SOMETHING that pull ships at long ranges..what the fuck did I unleash on the Galaxy' he thought. He did not want to be known as the man who unleashed another Rachni on the galaxy.

'Hopefully they see reason' he thought as his ship was pulled into the hanger bay.

"All Crew, head down to the Armory and grab a rifle or something to protect yourself. Were going into the beasts lair." he pulled out a pistol and walked towards the exit of the ship, along with his fellow crew members, they all aimed at the door and waited.

'At least we will go down fighting' all of the crew thought at once.

 _ **Hangar Bay 6, Captain Hannah**_

Hannah gazed upon the detachment of marines standing by quickly assembled shields, usually used for riot control. They stood around 20 feet away from the enemy vessel, waiting for the Juggernauts to open what they could assume was the doors.

Among the crew was mostly human, but there were a variety of species. Among them were some Chiss, Twi'leks, Duros, Nautolan's, Rodians and a couple other species. After the rise of the Empire, which was full xenophobic's, non-humans were dis-allowed to join the Imperial navy and or Army. Non humans like Hannah were allowed to join after its collapse and the establishment of the New Republic.

They were all armed with standard issue E-11 light blaster rifles, which was an all around useful rifle that fire around 100 shots before needing another energy cell.

"Every, set your guns to stun, we need whoever is on the other side alive for interrogation.

Affirmative came from every one who was in the room and then the juggernauts came forward to open the door. Juggernauts carried a type of Arch-welder that could either be used to open something, or used as a weapon in battle.

They began to tear through the armor with ease as they quickly tore it apart until they came off.

*BANG*

They door hit the for with a loud bang.

*PEW* *PEW* *PEW*

The Marines fired a couple shots into the vessel , hoping to take out a couple of enemy soldier in the process.

*Thump*

Form what they heard, a couple of solders dropped as there body's went into a spasm due to being tazed by the shot.

"MOVE IN" Hannah yelled as they slowly moved in with there shields covering them, ready to face whatever was inside.

Then they got there first look at what they were facing.

They looked like an over-sized bird from Earth. It had sharp talons and form what they could assume is that they were mostly male. The weapons they used were strange in design.

"Hey, those look like old firearms humans used a long time ago" noted one human.

"Grab these 'things' and bring them down to the cell hols, we will continue our way through the ship" Hannah said. The nodded, grabbed the strange looking species, and walked off towards the cell blocks.

"Lets Move" The unit of Marines and Hannah moved throughout the ships, taking down whatever got in there way.

After a sweep of the ship, all of the enemy crew (Who were alive) were captured and or surrendered.

"Time for the fun part" Hannah sighed.

 _ **Captain Halak, Cell Block A**_

Halak groaned as he tried to stand up, feeling a burning sensation of whatever the alien soldiers shot him with. The cell was basic, as it only had a lone bed in the corner of the room and a light in the middle. There was some sort of shield that kept him in the cell, which he unfortunately pressed against and burned his hand.

'SHIT That hurts' he though.

He tried to look out too see if there was any of his men in the adjacent cells. All he saw was a lone guard with the weird rifle standing at his side.

Then he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. What he saw shocked him.

There were two different species, both having similar facial structures to an Asari, but one having pale skin, while the other was blue. The blue on also had those weird lumps on its chest like what an Asari has and had red eyes. There were a pair of body guards standing on either side of them.

The two aliens walked up to the cell and ordered the guard to open it. He did and immediately shot him in the arm with a shot from its rifle. The lone Turian collapses with a spasm as the two body guards grabbed him from by each of Halaks arms and dragged him out of the cell and into the hallway.

The blue alien said something to the others but he could not understand what it said.

'The blue one must be the XO of this ship' he looked at the strange looking being.

They dragged him through a series of connected of hallways that seemed to go on forever. As they walked around , he saw even more species other than the two he already saw. Some had weird tentacle things on their heads.

'If the hierarchy goes to war with...whatever this is ... I dont think we will win' he grimaced as he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached the designated room.

'Interrogation...' he mentally prepared himself for whatever horrors waited him on the other side of the door. He passed out from the pain of the stun shot.

 _ **Captain Hannah, Interrogation Room A**_

"This is Captain Hannah, are you ready for interrogation?" she spoke into mic that went to the room.

"Affirmative" came from the interrogator.

She opened the door and walked in. They dragged the prisoner in and strapped him into the chair. He was knocked out due to the stun shot and they waited for him to wake.

The guards walked out of the room and took position in front of the door to make sure none of this was leaked.

"It's been a while Hannah" she turned around to see one of here best non-chiss friends, Jedi Master Anderson.

Anderson was one of the most decorated Jedi in the New Jedi Order, having fought during the Rebellion against the Empire nearly 40 years ago. He won countless victories over the Empire, and the Sith.

She and him met during on of the last battle against the remnants of the Empire. After the battle they talked and ever since they have kept in touch and became good friends.

She threw her hand around Anderson and pulled him into a hug.

"Its been too long Anderson, I knew that there was a Jedi on board but they didn't tell me it was you!" she pulled out of the hug walked towards the other side of the room.

"Yeah, when I saw your name I thought I would surprise you" he looked sheepishly at the ground while pulling on his robes.

"Well, whatever, first lets get this over with, then lets have a chat afterwards"

"Sure" he replied. They both sat on the opposite side of the room, waiting for the prisoner to wake up.

She pulled up Alex

"Hey Alex, while we are waiting, can you begin splice the data on those ships?"

"Sure I can, but it might take a while"

"That's fine"

 _ **Captain Harak**_

The captain woke up strapped into a chair racing the Blue alien and the other alien, although the one he saw earlier was paler, the one he was facing now was darker.

The alien closed his eyes, as if he was meditating. Then he opened his eye.

"Can you understand me?" the alien said.

Harak was shocked.

"How do you know my language?!" he stuttered out.

'Do they have a more Advanced version of the Asari Meld?' he wondered.

"I merely looked into mind to learn the basics of your language, nothing more" it said coolly, as if it was nothing.

"YOU READ MY M-" he was cut off.

"I only read the part about language, it is against my morals to read your entire mind"

He cooled down upon hearing these words.

'At least they have some morals'

"Can you understand me?" the conversation suddenly turned towards the blue alien.

Harak nodded.

"Ok, Hannah I am done, time for you to do your job."

"Sure, lets get started Anderson" said the Blue alien, or Hannah.

"Now, lets get down to business " she said in a grim tone.

Halak gulped, knowing what she was about to take place.

'Hopefully we can dissuade them from attacking the Hierarchy, or the council'

 _ **Captain Hannah**_

"Who are you and what is your species called?"

"I am Malak, we are of the Turian Hierarchy" he responded.

"Are there more species other than yours?"

"Yes, there many other species, but the largest are the Asari, and the Salarians, they and us make up a council that rules known space"

She stopped asking questions, digesting what she heard.

'Hmm, another superpower to deal with, great..' she continued.

"Why did you fire on our vessels?"

"It is council law that we are not allowed to open any relay, unless with permission of the council, we were acting on order of the Councillor and -" he was interrupted as Anderson cut into the interrogation.

"He is lying to you, Hannah" She glared at the Turian. Hannah saw it shrink when she did that.

"Now, tell me the truth, and maybe we can continue doing this the easy way" she pulled out a needle. A _VERY_ long needle to be correct.

The Turian gulped.

"F-F-Fine, I ordered the attack, I-I wished to get a promotion out of this,people who contribute much to the hierarchy usually get on" it looked down at the table.

Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose.

There was beep form here Holocomm.

"Hey, this is Alex, i managed to splice all the data, I also was nice enough to translate it for you, I better get something good outta this" Alex spoke to Hannah, in her native voice so the Turian could not understand her.

She laughed

"Ok, ill try to get something special for yeah. Thanks Alex"

"No Problem,sending data to datapad" he responded. The image of his hologram faded.

She quickly skimmed through the pages to get some basic info.

'These species think they are the best.. hmm...just like the damn Imperials' she thought while going over the data.

From what she has read, he has been truthful..up until the part with who ordered the attack..

She turned her attention back the the interrogation

"Ok, whe-"

*She was interrupted as the sirens rang out.

"ENEMY FLEET SPOTTED, ALL PILOTS TO HANGER BAY 1, 2, 3 AND 4, ALL MARINES AND GUNNERS TO BATTLESTATIONS, CAPTAIN HANNAH, YOU ARE NEEDED IN CONTROL TOWER" the Speakers echoed.

"Well, things seemed to have escalated quickly' she murmured.

"Gaurds, take the alien and bring it to the cell blocks, make sure they do not escape" the gaurds pulled back the straps, and Escorted the Turian back to its cell.

'This info will be _Very_ useful' she mused as she and Anderson ran to the bridge.

 **Thanks for reading. Yes shephard is going to be a Chiss, I thought the idea to be cool, and having a human protagonist would be boring. Also, should I make shephard a Jedi, Do you think it would be a cool idea? I possibly will have the next chapter in a couple of hours, though probably not. Thanks again for reading, if you have any questions, ideas for the Fic, or any advice that could help improve my writing, leave a review or PM me. This is reader, signing off.**

 **wiki/Main_Page - Main Source of Info**

 _ **Next Chapter - A Trade of Blows**_


	3. A Trade of Blows

**Hello Everyone, Reader here with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reveiws, PM'S, favorites and follows these past days. Much appreciated. Here's a couple thanks:**

 **Revan193: Yeah, making Shepard a Jedi seems too cliche, I might make her an agent, or a smugger. Something like that. Also thanks for the other ideas, ill take those into consideration**

 **Nexus Gundam: Thanks for the reminder that it was Y-Wing Bombers, and that A-Wing's were fighters.**

 **Well That's all I got to say, Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR WARS. THEY BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **Chapter 3: A Trade of Blows**

 _ **Captain Hannah Shep'ard, SSV Chimaera**_

Captain Hannah and Jedi Master Anderson ran to the command tower of the ship. Walking into the elevator, Hannah pressed the button to take them to the top floor. The elevator ride was filled with a silence, the only sound being the humming of the elevator machinery at work. As soon as the elevator reached the top, she busted out of the box to a chaotic command deck. People were moving all over the deck to various positions, navigators and gunners furiously working hard against the enemy.

"Lieutenant, status report" said Hannah to the young Lieutenant while looking over the enemy fleet. He greeted her with a salute and a heavy sigh.

"Ma'am, the enemy heavily outnumber us, although it seems their ships are inferior to ours. The weapons seem like some sorta impact based weaponry, and their ships seems to be radiating the same resonance of that mysterious element the scientist were talking about." he said while typing at a furious pace.

"How many ships are we fighting?" she asked as she

The lieutenant looked around nervously and pulled on his Jacket.

"U-Umm, over...100..." he said while looking away sheepishly away from her eyes.

'Hmm..' she went into thought

'Even if we have the technical and size supremacy, their numbers can outgun and overtake us'

She pulled out her Holocomm

"Science vessel, jump into hyperspace to the Shanxi colony and warn the locals, call in for reinforcement from the Republic. We most likely will win, but just incase someone slips by us".

An affirmative came out from the Holocomm, she put it away and then looked out towards the enemy fleet. They've began firing at her fleets, but the sheilds installed on her fleet were much more advanced than the enemy's, so they did little.

She pulled out her comm again.

"All ships, fire Ion cannons at the at the designated marks, then destroy them. Take out their armor then the rest of the fleet will go with it".

With the infformation she had with Turian ships size' s for Frigates, Cruisers and Dreadnoughts, she was able to tag targets for fleet decimated the Turians, as Ion shots took out there most powerful ships, theirDreadnoughts. With the Dreadnoughts taken care of for the moment, they tore the rest of the fleet apart.

Laser, Ion and Turbo laser shots flew across the battlefield, hitting the Turian ships with ferocity. TIE, X-Wing, A-Wing fighters were matching there Turian counterparts, shooting down enemy fighters left and right. Some even crashing into there own ships. While TIE Bombers and Y-Wing Bombers pummeled the enemy ships with heavy hitting bombs.

From 100 it rapidly went down to 50 active ships. Then they decided to do something desperate. They sent out there fastest frigates with what they could assume was filled with Ground Forces, although a multitude were destroyed, some managed to get past the fleet, although heavily damaged.

"How did Those damn ships get through?!" Captain Hannah roared in the Command center. The lieutenant in charge and others on deck flinched.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hopefully those science vessels got to Shanxi, otherwise we could take some casualties on the ground" she said while walking to to a nearby moniter, "Even if they managed to get past the Anti-Aircraft Guns, they still wont have a fleet backing them, so technically we are still winning by a landslide, but still. How many got through?"

"Out of the 50 ships, 20 managed to get past, but all of them were severely damaged, most will be destroyed by fighters or bombers before they reach Shanxi, so we estimate that around 15 will be able to drop troops onto Shanxi" the Lieutenant said.

"Good, its better than nothing" she walked back to the view-port to watch the rest of the battle unfold.

The final ships tried to retreat, but the Ion cannons stopped them in their tracks.

"Tell all gunners to not fire on that ship" she designated it on a data pad.

"I believe that is there capitol ship, which should have there General or Admiral" she smirked.

"Without a General, there will be no strategy, it could also give us a useful bargaining tool in the future, get boarding parties ready when the rest of the enemy fleet is dead".

* * *

 _ **General Desolas, The Protector of the Galaxy**_

It was wrong.

Everything that could have gone wrong, it did.

Sure the enemy had less ships,b ut calling the enemy ships Dreadnoughts would be an understatement. Their ships towered over anything the Citadel produced, dwarfing the _Destiny Ascension_ in size and firepower.

General Desolas stood aboard The Protector of the Galaxy, one of the Turians best ships, hoping to scare the primitives in submission. Now, it was him who thinks that they were being scared into submission, not the enemy.

"HULL BREACH IN AREA 5, 8 AND 10"

"SOMEONE PUT OUT THAT FIRE"

"ALL WEAPON SYSTEMS OFFLINE"

"LIFE SUPPORT FAILING"

The bad news kept rolling in. 1 thing after another was going wrong. Out of the original 100 ships, 50 were alive, 20 managed to somehow slip through using mass number but at a cost of most of the fleet that remained. None of the fleet that was still operational could fire their guns, nor could the shields stop the onslaught of fire from the enemy ships.

He gave the order he hopped he would never give

 _Retreat_

Desolas cringed at the though of him retreating, one of the most shameful things a Turian General could do, no less to an unknown now he had option, if they stayed, they would get decimated in less then 20 minutes. He had to do it.

"All remaining operational ships, pul-"

But at that moment, all hopes of retreating vanished from him mind. One of those shots that disabled all electronics hit his ship dead on. The room went dark, all consoles and terminals now offline. He watched as the rest of his fleet. _His Men_ be torn apart by the enemy.

Now, only 1 ship remained. His Ship

"Just who did Malak Provoke.." muttered Desolas.

But then, everything went silent. The sound of enemy guns ceased. The rest of the fleet was destroyed, but why did they not destroy his. The were in the perfect position to do so. That could only mean 1 thing...

"There going to try and get _ME..."_

"Everyone, it seems as if we are going to get boarded by the enemy.." he began.

"Just to let you know, it was an honor serving with you all" everyone heads pointed to the ground. While walking towards the center of the ship he looked back.

"May the spirits preserve us"

He looked outside and saw the enemy ships move towards his, unable to flee and unable to fight back. A total deadweight in water.

* * *

 _ **Saren Asterius, Landing Craft**_

Saren Asterius, Brother of General Desolas Asterius, stood on a landing craft trying to land on the planet of the primitive. But Saren was starting to doubt if this new species were primitives. The enemy they were facing was not using Mass Effect weaponry, which was unheard of any species doing so. There was a time where there were attempts to make other technologies without Mass Effect, but they all ended in failure or were too expensive.

AA fire had taken down at-least 15 out of the 30 landing craft and multiple fighters sent to try and protect the landing craft, surviving craft doing their best to survive the onslaught. They made there way to the designated drop points, hoping to make a landing zone for further reinforcements. Although the chances were slim, he had hoped to hold out with his men oeat could bring in support. But as every minute went by, it seemed as though those hopes were dashed.

*Boom*

Another landing craft was shot down, crashing into a fiery death to the earth below.

*Boom*

An escort fighter was shot down, crashing into the grassy landscape, ripping the plane apart.

The craft he was on was luckily spared from the suicide run down to the ground, but now, it was not a fight to conquer "Primitives", but a fight for survival. He received word that most of the fleet was retreating due to heavy losses. They were on their the craft barley survived, it was flaming bad, and they were barley able to fly.

Just as Sarens craft was about to reach the ground, it was hit by a stray rocket from enemy ground troops, Knocking it off course and crashing into a nearby River.

Saren screeched in pain as he felt burning metal press against his skin, melting the semi-metal plates that protected Turians from Palavans ecosystem. It was, by far, the most painful experience Saren had in his life. He looked around, now dazed by the intense pain and only seconds from passing out.

Just before that happened, he saw the enemy approaching his craft.

 _Oh Shit..._ Saren thought, trying to reach his pistol, but was too weak to do so. His last memory was when he felt the butt of a rifle bashing against his head, knocking him out cold.

 _ **SSV Freedom, Lieutenant Jark Lavig**_

* * *

Jark Lavig, stood behind a shield along with his fellow marines aiming their rifles at the airlock of the enemy vessel, waiting for the Juggernauts to open the doors.

"Everyone, you set your mode to regular shot. If they surrender, then we will take them as prisoners. If they don't, you can kill them. Only the V.I.P must be alive at the end of this" at this statement, the everyone nodded, pushing the button to change the fire marines steadied their rifles, confident knowing from their rifles were better than the enemy's from the previous engagement.

Immediately when the doors opened, the enemy fired at the Marines. Most of them hitting the shield, some hitting the Marines which sfell to the ground in pain. They returned fire at the enemy, killing most of them in a a short burst of fire, before th Emmy retreated further into the ship.

The Marines slowly moved forward with the shield covering them. Since there was no power on the ship, due to the Ion shot, they would have to manually open every door until the got to the command center. The Turians fought tooth and claw for every inch of the ship, but due to the tech advantage the Marines had, they were wiped out quickly. The Marines managed to get to the command center of the vessel.

"Everyone, put your guns to stun, we need the General alive, anyone else is fair game" the lieutenant said. Everyone turned the firing mode to stun. They opened the door, opening fire at anything living on the bridge.

"MOVE"

They quickly swarmed the bridge, taking out any opposition. Some managed to fire off quick shots, but many had been hit by the taser like shot and were now spazzing erratically on the ground.

"I found the general!" one of the Marines yelled.

"Good, gather any survivors, and bring them about the _Freedom_ '

The Marine saluted, and pulled the general out of the bridge. The fellow Marines, pulled whatever Turians that were still alive onto the Freedom, then abandoned the ship .

"Blow that ship sky high, we don't need anyone using it against us" the captain of the Freedom said.

At that moment, all guns focused on the Turian dreadnought and fired at once. It was blown apart in only a few hits.

The Turian navy destroyed, and the Ground forces all captured or dead. It was clearly a victory towards the new Republic.

 _ **1 Day later, Galactic Senate, Coruscant, Chancellor Kaly'sha Navak**_ , _ **New Republic (40 ABY)**_

* * *

Chancellor Kaly'sha Navak sat in her office, reading the reports of fighting in the Shanxi system between the science research team plus the Escort, and an unknown species that attacked the fleet unprovoked.

She was an experienced Human with 30 years of politics under her belt.

"This news on another Galactic power is...disturbing... at best" she muttered to herself.

Although the other Galactic power in question, The Council, was much less technologically advanced than the New Republic, it still was large and ruled over much of the Galaxy. But now, with this information, the Republic can expand with the knowing of what is out in was once unknown space without attacking a alien race that was more powerful than themselves.

"Now we should show ourselves to this..Council...and show them the might of the Republic"

She got up from her chair and walked out of her Office.

"Time to call a meeting with the Senate" she pulled out the comm and sent out a message to all Senators.

This message was only sent if there was a massive emergency, or a Major threat to the Republic.

 _ **Grand Convocation Chamber**_

Quickly, the Grand Convocation Chamber, the name for the Senate chambers, was filled with concerned Senators, either in person or on secured Holograms.

Finally all Senators were watching the Chancellor,anxiously waiting to see what could have caused the Chancellor to call such a meeting.

"Hello Senators, I thank you for coming on such a short notice, but there has been a ... development... that could threaten the Republic as a whole" she began. The senators began to listen diligently to what the chancellor was saying.

"Exactly 1 day, 5 hours and 26 minutes ago, the colony of Shanxi was attacked by an unknown alien force. They attacked the research team and there escorts without provocation. We have found even more evidence that there is another Galactic power other than the Republic" she pushed a button on her Holopad, that sent info on the Council and other information about the alien powers.

This lead to an uproar occurring in the Senate chambers. It took a couple minutes for the senate to calm down.

"But!" the chancellor began.

"This alien power is far weaker than we are, we are at a great advantage in technology, number, though we are still in grave danger" she looked around the Senate, trying see what the Senators were thinking.

"I call upon a vote, whether to go to war with the aliens and show our military power, or a peaceful resolution to this incident" on every senators Holopad, there was a vote screen, the option were ', or Peace'.

Over the next half and hour, the senators slowly put in there votes, debating on whether or not if they should go to war.

At that moment, they got there answer. With more than half of the senate voting for war, it was decided.

"It seems that we are going to war. We must mobile the Grand Army of the Republic. We will show these aliens what it means to threaten the citizens of the Republic" she said.

"At this, I call this meeting adjourned"

* * *

 _ **Jedi Master Anderson, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**_

Jedi Master Anderson stood in the middle of the Jedi Council, the leaders of the Jedi order. They were the ones who decided on the future of the Order, like whether or not they would get involved in a conflict, which was the focal point of this meeting.

"So you say they fired on you, for just activating a relic?" said Master Xalak, a middle aged Rodian.

"Yes Master Xalak, they fired on us with out proper provocation, this species seems to be violent in nature" responded Anderson.

"What I is more disturbing is this 'citadel' and there laws" said Master Shak'La,a Twi'leck.

" I agree with Shak'La, these reports of laws that benefit the strong while oppressing the weak is signs of the old Empire" said Anderson, remembering the tyranny of the empire.

The council nodded at his assessment.

"I believe, that it is our duty to help the weak, and we should help the smaller races by confronting this 'Citadel' and point out the errors of there way" said Anderson. He returned to his seat.

All of the Jedi council member nodded in agreement.

"But that brings us to whether we should support the Republic on this venture" said Master Kiilik, a Corellian.

"I vote to support the Republic, I will take full responsibility" said Master Anderson.

After minutes of debating, a solution was created.

"Jedi Master Anderson, a select ground of Jedi Knights and Padawans would work with Republic forces"

"I thank you, fellow Council Members" He bowed.

"May the Force be with you" the council said to him. He nodded then walked towards the platform that would take him to the New Republic Army Headquarters.

 _ **Turian Councillor Office, Presidium, Citadel**_

* * *

Councillor Sparatus, the youngest Turian to ever hold such and office, stood in his private chambers that were protected 24/7.

Even though he was a Councillor, he still was young and new to politics,and could not grasp the idea of controlling his emotions.

He was looking over the reports on the battle that occurred over the primitives home planet. Well to call it a battle would be inaccurate. It was a _Slaughter._

The entire fleet, minus 1 frigate managed to slip past heavily damaged, was destroyed. The entirety of the ground forces were killed or captured. And through all of this, they did _no_ damage to the enemy fleet, nor gain any information on who or what they were.

This was turning into a situation that could turn into a disaster for the Hierarchy. If world leaked out that they attacked a new species without using diplomacy, it could cause a political Nightmare larger than anything the Turians have ever faced.

Also the fact the species beat the Turians not once, but twice, showing the use of more advanced weaponry that even the Salarians had made the young Councillor, for the first time, feel fear.

How was he going to explain to his fellow Councillors that his species caused the next Rachni invasion? This time, there would be no Krogan to uplift to fight the war for them.

He heard a knock on the door.

'This better important'

He walked towards the door and unlocked it. It opened and showed his Secretary, a young Turian.

"Councillor, you ave been summoned to the council, I was told you must attend"

Sparatus flinched.

'SHIT, Do they know already?'

"Is something wron-"

"I'M FINE, Just..tell them ill be there in an hour"

"Yes, Councillor" the secretary walked out.

'Well, it seems I cannot stall what is about to happen, time to face whatever my fellow Councillors have to say' he grimaced while gathering what he need and walked out the door.

 _ **30 Minutes Later, Citadel Tower, Council Chambers**_

The young Turian stood in front of his fellow Councillors, Councillor Tevos of the Asari, and Councillor Valern of the Salarians.

"Greeting Sparatus" Tevos said while trying the frustration hidden under the hundreds of years of political experience.

"Hello Sparatus, I am glad that you could attend"said Valern, also trying to hide his frustration.

"We have ... disturbing reports coming in from relay 314" he stared at Sparatus, trying to see any change that could tell he was lying or if he was being truthful.

"I-I have no idea what you-" Valern immediately silenced him.

"We know about the Turian fleet attacking the Unknown species fleet...And then the unknowns fleet destroying the Turian Fleet" Valern narrowed his eyes at he Turian.

"We also know about the invasion fleet sent to pacify them, which also was destroyed" Tevos added, both now glaring at him.

"Tell me, why did you not use diplomacy?! Do you know how bad the council will look if we attack an unknown species!?" Tevos exclaimed, trying not to scream at Sparatus.

"Th-They were breaking c-council law, they had to be-"

"You could have told them to stop opening the relay, Not Shoot at them" Valern said coolly.

"Well, now we need to figure out how to solve this mess before anything happens" Tevos exclaimed.

"But-" Tevos shot him a glare that made him shrink.

"No 'buts' Sparatus, we need to stop this before it becomes anther Galactic War!"

As she said this, a Turian stormed into the Council Chambers.

Sparatus and the councillars turned around to see the intruders.

"What is it, we are in a -"

"Sir, no disrespect, but 25 colony worlds just went silent, with no word from any of them" the nervous Turian said.

Sparatus mandibles spread in surprise.

He turned to see the Salarian and Asari Councillors give him a 'I told you so" face to him.

"WE will fix this, with diplomacy, not guns." said the Tevos as she turned around.

"I will have a Diplomatic team sent to talk to this unknown species in a day"

"Good, I will have STG sent to Relay 314 to find any information on this species" Vaern said, while walking away.

Sparatus, now alone, stood there thinking about what happened during he meeting.

"May the spirits preserve us" he muttered.

He had no idea that no prayer could stop the onslaught of the Republic.

 **Well Guys that a Wrap. If you think I am making the Republic seemed to OP, Star Wars Tech is much more advanced than that of Mass Effect. The Next chapter will deal with the invasion of Turian space. If you have any ideas, concerns or and advice to improve my writing, please leave a reveiw or send me a PM. Thanks for reading, this is Reader, signing off.**

 **Next Chapter: Onslaught of the Republic**


	4. Onslaught of The Republic

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here with the Next chapter. Thanks for the loads of Follows and Favorites, never though id get so many! Well I don't have much to say, now onto the Fic! Thanks, and ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR WARS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 4: Onslaught of the Republic**

 **Turian Communications Outpost #1, Oloca Colony, Captain Pisa Robben, 2167 (40 ABY)**

Captain Pisa, a soldier recently promoted to Captain sat quietly about Outpost #163, an important communications outpost in the outer colonies. If one of the outer colonies were attacked, they could contact Palavan High Command, or in a worst case scenario, the Council. The original outpost was built by the Turian government during the colonial rebellions many years before as a listening outpost, allowing for the government to spy on the rebelling colonies from a safe distance. Obviously the outpost has changed, much of the original station being replaced modern hardware and its original purpose being changed to first reporter of disasters that occurred in the outer colonies.

He sat staring at the Communications holographic display, pressing random buttons and going over the daily repports coming in from the outer rim while enjoying a nice breakfast. Skimming through the various amounts of junk data, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. The reports were mainly about minimal things, various sightings of criminal gangs or pirates or sometimes the occainsional meteor coming too close to a planet. Finishing his breakfast, he placed the dirty dishes on the table next to him, hoping to finish the morning reports so he could get some leisure time.

But as he was about to receive the last reports, everything went quiet from the colonies as the stream of oncoming data ceased without warning. No flashing red buttons, no reports of attacka, not even the regular reports.

"Huh, that's weird" he muttered to himself. There had a few times during his 3 year post that communications had stopped at random, usually the result of a mechanical failure or software issue.

'Maybe the connections off' he though as put pressed more buttons, looking over the router that allowed for connection between the station and the colonies.

'Nope, the connection is fine, but what is the problem?' he thought, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Sitting up from his chair, he walked to nearby closet to grab his space suit, thinking space debree might has damaged a component outside the station. At that moment, however, the power went out and the room went dark. All Holo Displays were shut down, and nothing appeared to be functioning. The large automatic opening doors sealed shut due to safety protocols installed in the system. The only source of light were various ominous red emergency lights placed on the ceiling.

A certain feeling of dread fell over the young Turian. His survival instincts were going into full gear, pulligm out his pistol while walking slowly towards a nearby door. Someone had managed to compromise the station, he knew that if the main power had failed the backup generators would have taken affect immediately and he would have received notice that there was a hardware failure. Since he didn't receive the wan isn't, he deduced that someone had infiltrated the compound and severed the connection and power.

"Who is out there? Show Yourselves dammit!" he yelled out, but got nothing in return.

'Shit!' he thought while walking through the dimly lit hallways, looking for generator room.

'Maybe I can get the power running again and get a message off to Oloca' he though while trying to rip open the door to the generator room. Unfortunately there was no backup system if the power ever shut down, and they had to be opened manually.

What he did not notice is that one of the grates that closed the air shaft into the room opened, and something crept its way into the room and behind the soldier.

"Hmm" the soldier muttered to himself, pulling with all his might trying to open the damned door.

All thoughts were erased as he felt a pain he never felt before. He tried to react, but the pain was to much. He looked downward at his chest. There was a blade sticking out of it, covered in blood. His blood.

He used his remaining energy to turn around, but was met with a pair a of glowing white eyes of some sort of Mech.

"What the..." he sputtered. The mech pulled the sword out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground with a thud.

His last moments were shared with other commanders and radio operatives across varying Comm. centers across the outer colonies.

Turian Communication Outpost #1, BX-series droid commando, Unit 23141

The BX-Series Commando droid were some of the most highly skilled droids made by the trade federation during there war with the Old Republic, having a higher quality intelligence installed on the unit, armed with modern weapons they are still highly lethal, even though the units were hundreds of years old at the time of the this attack.

After eliminating the commander of this Outpost. The droid made its way to the core of the outpost.

It reached it, entering the room.

"No life sign detected" came out of the voice module, a heavy voice, like its distant cousin, The Super Battle droid.

It walked up the the power engine of the ship and planted multiple thermal charges. After it did this it walked out, then pulled out a grenade and pushed the detonation button and threw it into the room. It ran like the wind to the Rendezvous point before it blew.

The other Commandos reached the point and jumped into the void of space. They turned and saw the space station blow apart.

"This is Captain 231415 of Commando squad A, target has been eliminated, returning to ship" said the droid as it spoke into the Holocomm.

It, along with the other units, were picked up by a shuttle and brought back to the main ship.

This, was only the beginning of what was about to occur .

* * *

 _ **The Star of Coruscant, Admiral Hackett**_

Admiral Hackett stood aboard the Star of Coruscant, the 2nd largest Spaceship in existence,stood nearly 16,000 M in length,receiving successful reports from the bx commando droids sent to eliminate the Outposts. The only other ship that outmatched it in firepower and sheer size was The Eclipse,which was 19,000 M long and the had a gun that could destroy the crust of a planet, or destroy a capitol ship in one shot. It was a secret project the Emperor started but was completed by an Admiral of the Imperial remnants, before it surrendered to the New Republic.

Its stood in the nearby system of the Olaca colony. A fleet of nearly 5,000 was hastily raised by the call to arms by the Chancellor. He would spearhead the assault on the outer colonies of Turian Space, while another fleet that included The Eclipse would assault the core worlds.

He shuttered at the thought of fighting The Eclipse in actual combat.

'I almost feel bad for these people'

"Sir, all ships are reporting in, everything is green" said a Lieutenant.

"Good, lets get this show on the road, all ships proceed into Hyperspace to the designated points" he said to all the Captain and they nodded. His ship, and 1, others jumped into hyperspace.

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

All 5 thousand ships pulled out of Hyperspace at varied times, so they wouldn't accidentally destroy each other coming out of Hyperspace. With the outpost to the outer colonies gone, there would be no way for the Turians to call in reinforcements, nor a supporting navy.

From the intelligence given to then by the Turian officers, there were a fleet of a round 100 stationed at every major outer colony, only 25 for the smaller ones. A fleet of 1,000 was indeed overkill, but they could not take any chances, the possibility of the information given by the Turian captives could be false.

Once 90% of the fleet was in the system, they began the assault.

"All ships, pull out from behind the planet and fire main battery's at the enemy fleet, I want them neutralized before they can even figure out what is happening" he said into the Holocomm, a ring of Affirmative came in.

All ships pulled out from behind the planet and fired there main guns at the enemy, tearing them apart before they could retaliate, or at the least figure out what was happening, like the Admiral said. Fighters and Bombers were sent to deal with what was left of the Turian navy.

Now they had certain control of Space, and most likely the Air before the real battle had started, it was already mostly won.

The fleet, now with the remaining ships that were late due to some malfunctions, surrounded the planet so nothing to could escape and warn a nearby Turian fleet. Half of the fleet surrounded the planet as the other half was sent to attack the next system.

Hackett watched as LAAT's flew from there ships to the surface of the planets, ferrying thousands of troops to assault the planet, along with and escort of A-Wing and X-Wing fighters.

* * *

 _ **LAAT #2314, Commander Shalak Navar, New Republic Army, Alpha Squad**_

Commander Shalak stood along side his fellow soldiers, as they descended to the planet below. Each one of them held on the the straps that dangled from the ceiling of the craft, waiting for the go-ahead to move out. There E-11 and DH-17 rifles hanging in the ceiling.

Although they were drilled that the enemy they were facing were primitive in comparison to what they had, they were still nervous. There was still the chance that they could die.

This was the captains first time in a live combat scenario. He did not want to fail

Then they heard a thump. They knew what this meant. They had touched down on the planet. They received the go-ahead from command to exit the vehicle and move towards the objective. There objective was to secure a landing site for the larger transport ships could bring in the AT-AT'S and AT-ST'S.

In the squad he was in now, there were 10 regular troops armed with E-11 blasters, 6 SpecOps soldiers armed with DH-17 rifles, 4 Vanguards armed with rockets launchers and thermal detonates, and 1 heavy armed with the powerful Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, which fired shots at an extreme speed.

"Our objective to find a landing spots so they can bring in the AT-AT's and AT-ST'S and the main ground troops, while also setting up an are for fellow drop ships to land, currently we will be supported with AT-TE's until we can secure a landing spot, lets move" the squad nodded.

AT-TE's were old walkers made by the old Republic during the Trade Federation War. They were created in the thousands, but due to the power of the AT-AT and AT-ST, they were mainly used in less needed planets, or housed in store rooms when the Empire took the Republics place.

They caught up with a detachment of AT-TE's and found a spot to where the larger transports could land.

"Set up a perimeter, AT-TE's set up to cover each of your blind spot" the commanders nodded while setting up a command area.

He took out a beacon and activated it, and threw at on the ground where the larger transports would land.

They engaged in a brief firefight with an enemy scout group.

*PEW* *PEW* *PEW*

Blaster shots rang out as the enemy was torn apart. Enemy after enemy fell with blaster bolts piercing their shields and armor in 1 shot.

They killed the last remaining enemy, the corpse flying backwards due to a rocket shot to the face.

LAAT'S landed on the spot, letting thousands of troops land while they began to send out attack groups to assault towns and minor cities.

"Alpha squad, you are moving out with the 205th and 309th battalion, and Jedi Knight Opsur Tenez to begin the assault the major city of the planet, and hold until the 103rd, 501st and 407th battalions can capture the smaller cities and towns and group up with you" said General Anderson.

"Affirmative"

"Alpha squad, lets move" the nodded while they met with the 205th and 309th battalion.

The Jedi Knight in question reached the landing zone, stepping out of the transport ship.

He walked up towards Alpha squad. He pulled up a holo-map of the route they would travel to reach the city they were assaulting.

"All right, the AT-TE's, along with the 309th, 205th and Alpha squad are going to lead the assault" said Ospur.

They, along with the battalions and the AT-TE's moved along the main road, taking and towns or cities that they came across. There was very little to no resistance on there way to the main city.

As they reached one town, then all hell broke loose. Hundreds of enemies came pouring out of the city. By now, they must have realized that they were at the tech advantages, so they used a old tactic, swarm with number's and pray to whatever god they had that it now, it was not. Although the soldier of the Republic were mainly trained to fight in CQC, they still were trained to used vibro-blades and knifes.

The soldiers slashed through the enemies. Some of troops received wounds due to the sharp talons the Turians possessed.

On the other hand, Jedi were trained to fight using the power of the lightsaber and the use of the force.

The Jedi knight pulled his lightsaber out of the Turian. The corpse fell to the ground with a large hole in the middle. He force pushed Turians into the sky and into nearby building. Using the force, he collapsed the building, killing many Turians in the process. Any remaining enemies surrendered, and were brought back by some of the 205th.

"Lets continue" the Jedi said. The commander nodded.

Then they came to the main city, which, which was quite large even though this was an outer-colony.

'They seemed to have pulled there forces out of the major towns and city so they could defend the main one, good tactics' Jedi Knight Ospur thought while turning on his Holocomm.

"AT-TE's, surround the town and begin bombardment of military targets, do not shoot at any civilian targets, 309th and 205th , move with the AT-TE's and keep a grip on the town"

The commanders of the respective units saluted before turning of their Holocomms.

In around an hour, the entire city was surrounded, and the bombardment began. Artillery shots form the AT-TE's smashed into building, collapsing them. Even though they were old, they were still powerful in there own right.

The shots form blasters fired from all sides, killing any Turian who poked up there heads up.

Even though they were still primitive, there weapons could still pack a punch.

10 Soldier were now in intensive care, while 30 were slightly wounded.

The blaring sound of the Z-6 firing into the city blurred out any other sound. Lines of shots flying into the city, keeping the Turians pinned down. Rocket shots took out any type of emplacement and any remaining military building left standing.

The Turians were in a bad position, and both them and the Republic forces knew it.

And then, the AT-AT's and AT-ST's came in full force, towering over the defenders. The Turians either instantly gave up there arms and surrendered, or ran the other, but those who ran were butchered by the dual cannons on the head of the beast.

By the end of the day, when the stars came out and it was night. The battle was over. Oloca was now in the firm hands of the Republic, along with most of the outer colonies assaulted by the other 4,000 ships. They now have the pathway towards the core worlds, and even the Turians home world, Palavan.

Primarch Fedorian, Palavan High Command, Palavan, 1 Week later (40 ABY)

Primarch Fedorian stood in Palavan High Command, the nerve center for the Turian army, and was known to be one of the most secure places in the known universe. This is where the High Turian General's would meet, and occasional the Primarch, to discuss strategy. Due to the lack of any major war occurring in the hundred of years, the site was rarely used. But today, and the majority of the week, it had most, if not all of the Turians best military strategists were there to wage an un-winnable battle against an unknown enemy.

Within 1 day, 90% of all the outer colonies were lost due to a surprise offensive. No one had any idea how the new species was able to mobilize so quickly, but that question was at the back of their minds. The main issue was how they were going to

Next day all outer colonies were lost to the enemy.

Then, they began there offensive against the core worlds, slowly but surely inching there way towards Palavan. Due to a loss of communication, they had no idea what happened to the colonists or soldiers in the outer colonies.

Within the last few days, the 4 of the 20 core worlds surrendered, and almost all of them were quickly on the track of surrendering to the enemy.

The enemy somehow have access to weaponry and ships that did not use Mass Effect technology, nor any trace of element zero, which boggled even the best strategists minds.

There weapons instantly punched through almost all types of shields, no matter how powerful. Also the sheer size of the ships were un-thinkable. With nearly 70% of the Turian navy now destroyed, and the number rising, they had would have to pull there protection fleet from protecting citadel space to fight the unknowns. But, due to the council, they were not allowed to do this, as stated in the Treaty of Farixen.

"Damn the council, its our navy, why cant we use it!? Cant they see that this is a threat to the galaxy as a whole?!' said 1 general.

"Because they seem they are not attacking anyone else other than us, they believe it to be our problem, not theirs" stated another general.

A notification came up on the terminal on the wall, another core world has fallen.

"We have to do something!" yelled one general as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Are you stupid?" said the Primarch.

Everyone moved their head towards the Primarch.

"What did you call me?!" yelled the general as he stood up.

"I called you an idiot, and you yell at me more I will have you court martial for in-subordination" replied the Primarch as he looked at the reports from the field.

Then general lowered his head and sat back down.

"But we have to do something!" yelled another general.

"What can we do, the majority of our navy is now destroyed, core world after core world are falling into enemy hands everyday" he replied sadly as he looked towards the ceiling.

"They have technology that is light years ahead of us, and by the time we develop a counter-measure towards those strange weapons, Palavan would have surly have fallen by then" the Primarch grimaced.

Everyone in the rooms twitched at the thought of Palavan, their home world, falling into the enemies hands, no less to a new species.

The reports coming in were extremely hard to believe.

Giant metal monsters towering over anything the Turians had. Advanced fighter planes that out-matched the Turians in every way. Swords that cut through any type of material.

He felt a massive headache looking over the reports.

Then, an alarm went off and they looked towards the screen.

A massive armada of ships appeared near Palavan, everyone in that room knew who it was.

It was the unknowns.

"No..." the Primarch said aloud.

Then, all of their mouths opened wide at the sight of the largest ship they ever saw. It was Black in nature, and was massive, towering over anything the Citadel, and if anything, the Turians had ever built or imagine to build.

It appearance alone could make entire armies surrender, but along with the thousands of other ships they had, they knew it was going to be a losing fight.

He shuttered at the thought of what the main gun of that ship could do. Then got that answer.

A massive beam of energy shot out through the spine of the ship, and made a direct hit on the Turians capitol ship, The Spirits of the Ancestors, which was instantly destroyed by the shot.

"Spirits..." the Primarch muttered.

Then he saw the remnants of the Turian navy be destroyed by the enemy fleet. The shots from that monster of s ship tearing anything that got in its way apart. Now, they had an almost zero percent chance to win the battle.

The fleet surrounded Palavan, they had no chance of escape. Thousands of enemy drop ships and planes stated to fly out of the ships hanger bays and flew towards palavan.

"Should we surrender?" the Primarch said aloud, causing most of the Generals to stand up in anger.

"SURRENDER?!, We can still fi-" the Primarch cut him off.

"Did you see what they did to the fleet protecting Palavan, did you see as most of worlds were lost in mere days?" he said to the general.

"If they can do that, we would eventually lose, and I don't want to lose good men for a lost cause".

All of the generals looked down at the table and thought over what their leader said.

It was true.

*BANG*

There was a large explosion in Palavan high command.

The Primarch was relayed a live video comm. from outside the base.

"What is going on lieutenant?"

"We are under attack, the enemies is ripping us apar-" he heard a scream and the video cut off.

The generals gulped at the end of the video feed.

The sounds of fighting moved there way closer and closer towards the safe room they were in. Then they heard the scream of one of the guards dying.

A beam of light pierced the door to the safe room door.

The general and Primarch slowly moved backwards until they reached the opposite wall.

Then the door came of its hinges and fell forwards with a loud bang.

What they saw confirmed the reports of sabers that cut through materials like nothing. They, along with other troops pointed their weapons at the group of generals and fired at them. They collapsed into spasms on the floor, along with the Primarch.

The Primarch passed out due to the pain.

Militia Commander Jork, Capitol City

Commander Jork stood in the capitol of Palavan, the center of the government for the Turian Hierarchy, and a proud symbol of Turian pride and Patriotism. But now, in a nearly 1 hour period, it had become a smoldering ruin. Bomber's flew past dropping their payloads, destroying most of the AA guns surrounding the city. When troops went to see why they were not firing, they found the crews assassinated. After 10 hours, the Turian army has been crippled.

Most of the trained Turian soldiers had been killed off in the initial attack. All that was left was the remnants of the Turian army and the militia. Most of the people in the militia had a bit of military training, due to the Turian education system, but none of them had any real military training.

His troop were getting butchered, or just surrendered to the enemy. It was clear, it was a losing fight not even the might of the Turians could fight against.

He stood along side his fellow militia members as they stood at the head government center. This building was the former resident of the primarch and his family, but had long since been turned into a bunker for the remaining defenders of Palavan.

They knew they were not going to win. They hoped they could bring as many enemies down with them, and give the rest of the citadel species time to react. They raised their rifles as the enemies closed near. Shots flew everywhere, explosions shook the building and slowly the militia started to die off. Any remaining turrents the Turians had were now destroyed, and only 30 out of the 500 man militia was left. They aimed their rifles, knowing it was their end. Then, the fighting stopped. A voice blasted through the battlefield.

"Fellow Turians, lay down your arms, we are defeated, there is no use in wasting any more lives..lay down your arms" they heard the voice of the Primarch, the leader of the Turian people. They sworn that they would follow his orders to the death, so they did what any Turian would do. They placed their weapons down and raised their hands in the air.

Jedi Master Kiilik, Palavan High Command

The Jedi Master, along with 50 ground troops secretly assaulted the headquarters of the enemies military. Without leadership, the rest of the planet would soon follow.

They captured the generals of the army, along with there leader. They brought them aboard the The Eclipse, the Capitol ship of the Republic. The ships had enough room to hold not tens of thousands, but Hundreds of thousand sof personnel, ranging form technicians, gunners, pilots, and soldiers.

It was created to resemble spaceships of old, and with the effect of the Jet-Black steel, only added to its terror.

The Eclipse, 1 hour later

The boarded the ships and brought the prisoners to the holding area.

"Sir, there is one lone ship that has entered the system, it does not match that of the Turians" said one of the Navigators. He looked toward the side and saw a small ship heading towards the fleet. It matched those of a species called the Asari, known to be a more peaceful species than that of the Turians.

"It seemed we got the attention of this council" the Jedi said.

"Open up a comm link to that ship, see what there intentions are" he said to the Communications officer, he nodded while pressing a couple buttons.

"This is The Eclipse of the New Republic, state your intentions or you will be terminated" said the officer, waiting for a response.

There was a bit of hesitation.

"We are of the council, we are here to negotiate peace between you and the Turians" said the figure, most likely a women.

The comm officer looked towards the Jedi.

"Have them land in Hangar 2, there ships will be searched and will be dis-armed" the comms officer nodded.

He relayed his instructions to the vessel.

The Jedi waked towards the elevator that would bring him to the hangar.

"Lets hope we can achieve peace" he said to himself, as the door closed.

 **Hello everyone, Reader here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just love writing about the Republic curb-stomping the Turians. Next chapter will deal with the Negotiations between the Republic and the Citadel. Well thanks again for reading, if you have and questions, ideas or any advice to help my writing, please post a review, or PM. This is reader, signing off.**

 **Next Chapter: Negotiate With One Hand, Hold A Knife In The Other**


	5. Negotiate with one hand

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here. Here's chapter 5 for Night Until Dawn. This chapter will deal mainly with the political aspects that go with the ending of the First Contact War. I will continually update the past few chapters, hoping to improve quality. Well, that's all I have. If you have any ideas, concerns, or any way to improve my writing please leave a review or PM me. Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT NOR DO I OWN STAR WARS, THEY BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **Chapter 5: Negotiate With One Hand, Have A Dagger In The Other**

* * *

 _ **Palavan, Unknowns Blockade, The Diplomat, Asari Captain Lena T'saka, 40 ABY**_

Captain Lena T'saka stood aboard the Asari ship _The Diplomat,_ a ship mainly used for negotiations, usually between one Galactic Power to another.

The Asari were usually the diplomatic wing of the Citadel, and it was their job to prevent, and in the worst case, stop wars. Right now, the war between the Turians and the Unknowns was costing the Citadel its protection fleets that kept away pirates and slavers. Now with most of the fleets destroyed, they only had the smaller fleets that the Turians had to give to the citadel as written in the Treaty of Farixen.

She gazed upon the fleet that was surrounding Palavan.

"Goddess.." she breathed out.

This was, indeed, the largest assemble of ships she has ever seen in her 379 years of living. And to add to that fact, most of these ships were _much_ bigger than any ship the Citadel could even produce.

She was brought back to her senses when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked at the source, and it was no other than Matriarch Benezia.

"You seem rather...entranced by this fleet" she said as she took place next to the captain. The captain saluted. They both looked at the awesome sight before them.

"Yes ma'am, i've...i've never seen anything like this, have you?" she questioned the older Asari.

"No, not that i ever recall. I don't think i've ever seen this many ships in one place, or even the size...its truly amazing" she said as she closed her eyes.

The communications officer walked into the room.

"Ma'am, we've sent a message to the unknowns fleet. A fighter escort will bring us to the capitol vessel" she said.

The Matriarch nodded and the officer saluted and exited the room.

At that moment around 20 of what she could assume were fighter came near the vessel.

They were strange in design. The fighters were in a crossed pattern with what she could assume was a gun mounted on the end of each wing.

"I think those are the fighter we are supposed to follow" the captain said.

A communications link opened up in the cabin of the ship.

"This is X-Wing fighter squad 4, please follow us towards _The Eclipse"_ the fighter pilot of the spoke.

"Affirmative" spoke the pilot of The Diplomat.

The ship moved at a slightly faster rate, due it to being a smaller end vessel than that of warships.

 _ **15 Minutes later**_

After 15 minutes of maneuvering through the Unknowns fleet, they reached their destination.

If a credit chit fell on the floor, the echo could be heard around the room. It was that silent.

The crew of the Diplomat gazed their eyes upon the largest creation they had ever seen.

"Goddess..." even the Matriarch, with hundreds of years of political experience under her sleeve, was astounded by the size of the ship.

The ship, which had to have been over 10,000 meters long, with hundreds of visible guns seen on the side of the ship. The black color of the ship only added to its intimidating look.

Benezia had heard of the reports of massive ships belonging to the unknowns, but she had only dismissed those accounts, only of disillusioned soldiers.

But now, she could tell that those reports were completely true.

The pilot pulled the ship into one of the massive hanger bay which, amazingly, held the ships the large that surrounded Palavan.

They reached the designated landing zone.

"Okay, everyone, it seems we _do not_ want to piss off whoever is on the other side of that airlock" she started.

Everyone one of her commandos looked at their leader. They had never seen her act like this. But , to them, it was a likely even for a Matriarch to become afraid of someone who could build fleets this large and of this size.

"Since they agreed to talk, they should at-least be somewhat non-hostile. Keep your guns to the ground unless they shoot" she said.

All of the Asari commandos nodded and took position near the airlock.

The hiss of an airlock changing pressure reverberated

To say that the commandos and even the Matriarch were nervous was an understatement.

A species (or multiple species) that could take down what was assumed to be the greatest military power the galaxy had come to known was a scary thought to think. They wondered what they would look like.

Due to a mix of conflicting reports coming from the Turian front lines, they had a very little idea of what the unknowns looked like.

'Lets hope this goes well' she said mentally.

The airlock opened finally.

What greeted them was a squad of soldiers pointing their rifles at them. Instinct took in and the Asari pointed their guns at the unknowns.

What she could assume was an officer stood in to diffuse the situation.

"Put your weapons down, and we will do the same" the officer spoke with a cold tone.

Benezia turned to the commando sand a motion for them to put down their weapons. The complied. In return the unknowns aimed their guns downwards.

She gazed at the variety of species that stood among the soldiers.

Most of them were shockingly Asari like creatures, only without blue skin, and had a strange fur on the tops of their head and a set of ears. But alongside them were other species. One had strange tentacles on the side of there head, and were different colors. Another had large eyes and green skin. The list could go on and on.

"Welcome to _The Eclipse,_ we will bring you to Admiral Hackett" the officer spoke. She motioned for the envoy to follow, and they did.

They walked into an never ending hallways. There seemed to be never ending amount of people too.

After entering a large elevator and after a 5 minute ride they reached their destination.

The group walked into the meeting room.

A person stood with a uniform that told that he must be this Admiral Hackett. His uniform was a grayish colors with red and blue emblems to what she could assume was to show rank.

"Greetings Asari, I welcome you on behalf of The Repubic, I am Admiral Hackett" he bowed.

"Greetings Mister Hackett, I am Matriarch Benezia of the Citadel Council, I am pleased to meet you" the Benezia said with courtesy.

"Pleased to meet you as well" he began. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way... lets talk" he motioned for the guards to leave the room.

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat before we get started?"

"No thank you" she politely replied.

 _ **Admiral Hackett**_

The young admiral inwardly smirked. He knew a lot about council history, as he had gotten it out of Turian POW's and data logs. So he already had the advantage. He can control what information she gets, while he had unlimited.

He may have been a smart admiral, but he could also be a smart politician when need be.

"How many species are part of The Republic? I saw many while on my way here" spoke the Matriarch.

"There are many species that are apart of The Republic, it would take me at-least a half an hour to list all the species that are in The Republic, and those we are allied to. The most populous species, though, would be the species I am of, Humans."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Also, I would like to know. How do you build ships of this size and magnitude? I've never seen-" the Admiral interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get down to initial negotiations" spoke the admiral.

The Asari looked disappointed, but nether the less nodded.

"This whole conflict started when the Turians attacked a science research team who was investigating these 'relays', we did nothing to provoke them and yet they fired first. Then they sent another fleet to invade our territories which was beaten back and then we went on our little offensive into their territory" he said and then there was a moment of pause.

The Asari seemed to have already knew this as she did not look surprised at all. He guessed the Turians were known to by like this.

She shrugged off this fact off and said "Well, there is a law regarding that, by law, no species can open a relay without the permission of the-" she was cut off by the Admiral.

"A law WE could have not known of, it also does not add up when they send an invasion fleet hell bent on making us a client species" she flinched.

"The Republic will grant a cease-fire for the time being until proper negotiations can be made, for the time being you will return to your council and we will co-ordinate to make a feasible time to discuss a peace deal" he spoke.

She thought for a moment.

"That is agreeable" she conceded.

"Good, now one more thing" he pulled out a data pad.

"The data on this pad will give a basic knowledge on The Republic and its allies" he spoke while placing the pad on the table. She picked it up and looked it over.

"Thank You" she said. He merely nodded.

They had a hand shake, and went their respective ways.

The Matriarch left the ship and returned to the Citadel, while the admiral left for Coruscant.

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later, Citadel, Captain Hannah**_

Captain Hannah stood alongside other captains and the admirals of the main fleets. In the middle of the room stood the Ambassador from The Republic, Donnald Udina

All the personnel were at the airlock of _The Liberty,_ the smallest ship that could fit in the citadels docking bay. Alongside them stood marines in medium and heavy armor, mostly armed wit regular rifles. They heavy troopers were also armed with Z-6 blaster cannons, which should intimidate anyone to the point of not attacking the envoy.

The hiss of the change in air pressure reverberated in the room.

"Here goes nothing" Udina spoke as the airlock opened.

They walked out and was greeted by a guard detail made of C-Sec, the police of the citadel.

"Welcome to the Citadel, if you please hand over your weapons that would be..." the Salarian was silenced by Udina.

"We will not give up our weapons, if you try to take them it will be viewed as a hostile intent of the citadel" he said while narrowing his eyes at the officer. He seemed to shrink a bit.

"Th..Th..That's ok" he said nervously.

C-sec guided the envoy across the citadel, showing off the various landmarks, and also the presidium as well.

Anderson had a strange feeling about this place, but kept to himself.

"Must cost lots of money to run this place" Anderson spoke as he walked by Hannah, wandering with the group to the various sites.

She smiled and looked towards Anderson.

"Yeah, a place of over-wealthy, over-arrogant assholes, reminds me of the senate building" at that statement Anderson burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA"

All the other member's of the group looked at the two.

Udina just merely sighed and the group continued to move on.

Anderson, now recovering from his outburst, looked at Jane.

"Ahh, so true, I always hated meeting those damn politicians, could have used that time to actually help people" he chuckled while walking along.

But slowly the feeling that he felt earlier, a strange sense of dread slowly came over him. He placed his hand on his chest.

"Everything all right Anderson?" Hannah spoke with worry in her voice. Anderson was one of her best friends she had, and new him like the back of her thumb. She could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, this...this place...I had a strange feeling when we came aboard, but now...it seems to be getting worse by the minute, although I am physically fine" he smiled, trying to calm her down, knowing how over-protective his Chiss friend could be.

"What sort of feeling do you have?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Like...a sense of dread. The dark side of the force is strong here...most likely many people died here at some point" a shiver went up Hannah's back. Anderson was being real strange.

"I wont let this feeling overcome me, lets just get this over with and leave. I..I don't like this place" he said with an expression of sadness.

She merely nodded at her old friend, not knowing how to help him in his current position.

They continued their way towards the Council chambers. The group finished the elevator ride up, in which 2 trips were made to get all of the guards and diplomats to the top. They finally reached their destination.

In front of them was the revered citadel council.

"The way they built this room, trying to make them seem more powerful and dominant than they are" Anderson whispered to Udina and Hannah, to which both nodded their heads.

The Asari councilor spoke first.

"Welcome, We are the Citadel Council. I am Tevos, Councillor for the Asari, to my left is Sparatus, councilor for the Turians..." Sparatus let off a low growl. The Republic envoy could feel the hate coming from Sparatus. Tevos glared at him.

"...And to my right is Councilor Valern, of the Salarions"

"Greetings" spoke the Councillor.

"I am Donald Udina, ambassador here on behalf of The Republic" he said.

"Now that we are familiar, shall we get on to negotiations?" spoke the Asari. Udina nodded.

"Good, now to solve the matter of war between The Republic and the Turian Hierarchy"

"Yes, could the Turians please explain why they opened fire on a science team who did not provoke attack..." the Turian Councillor interrupted him.

"You broke council law you damn primitive, we acted according to council law, no relays open unless we approve of it" he practically was yelling at this point.

"A law we could not have possibly known of, also please explain the massive fleet and army you sent to the Shanxi system?" he spoke with a cool tone. All those years in the senate were paying off.

"That fleet was to show you the error of your ways, opening relays could bring about something of the Rachni again to this galaxy" the Turian councilor spoke with a much less angry voice.

"We did not know what the relays did until after the war started" he spoke.

"But still, this is about us ending a war, so let us talk peace. The Republic will agree to peace if the Turian Hierarchy hand over the 10 systems that border Republic Space and Turian space, in return we will evacuate all troops from all Turian planets and protect Turian space from pirate and slaver attacks until the Turian navy is rebuilt" he said while looking for a reaction from the councilor. The ambassador got the reaction he wanted.

"WHAT!? Are you insane? We would never accept-"

"Do you have any choice? We currently have your entire leadership captured, 97 percent of all Turian space is now in our control, and most of your navy and armed forces are dead" the ambassador spoke with a smirk.

The Turian was now fuming with rage.

At this point the Asari councilor stepped in.

"Sparatus, calm yourself. We are here to make peace, not start another war" spoke the old Asari.

He seemed to calm down a little, but was still not happy with the current situation.

"The Turian Hierarchy..." Sparatus said, looking like he wanted to throw himself out an airlock.

"We...we will accept this peace deal". Udina wanted to take a picture of Sparatus's face the moment he spoke that. Udina knew that the Turians were a war-like species, and for them to lose a war was a major embarrassment and damage towards their pride as warriors.

"Now since that is settled..." spoke Tevos.

Udina knew what was going to happen next. Every time a new species is discovered, they would offer an embassy on the Citadel. No species had ever refused. But now they would break this 'tradition'.

"The Citadel council would like to offer a seat on the council for The Republic and its species' spoke Tevos, with a fake, political smile.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Tevos, but let me explain this to you. The Republic is sort of like your Citadel, just with a larger amount of species and more united. Governments still exist, such as the Chiss Ascendancy, The Federation of Earth and other Nations, just that they are bounded by the laws of The Republic. So we cant just 'join' the citadel" spoke Udina. Just as the Council member's were about to speak they were cut off by Udina.

"Also, the senate has viewed this council to be...racist towards smaller species, something The Republic does not like. All species, no matter how small or large are represented in the senate, unlike this Council that has only three species to speak for the smaller ones. Along with a huge amount of other issues The Republic has, like the Treaty Of Farixen and ... the specters" he spat out the last word like it was poison.

Many people, like Udina, remember the atrocities committed by Imperial Intelligence during the reign of The Empire, and these specters were almost like exact copies of agents of the Intelligence service. They were given privileges such as being able to get away with murder of innocent, espionage and other crimes.

The Council looked like they were slammed into a brick wall.

"You ungrateful fools, do you understand the opportunity you are wasting, you are getting the deal of a lifetime and you are wasting its !? Sparatus yelled at Udina and the diplomatic party. Udina, Hannah, Anderson and the rest of the diplomatic envoy was starting to get irritated with the Council.

"Say whatever you want, our business here is done here" spoke Udina as he turned is back.

"Wait!" spoke the Asari councilor.

The rest of the Envoy took the lead and left an astonished citadel in its wake.

The Council members looked at each other with a look that could be described as a mixture of anger, fear, and confusion. They did not have time since the time received a copy of the data, so they did not know the full amount that they could have known.

Over the next few days after the negotiations, they worked out any receiving matter such as boundaries and trade agreements, but any person could feel the tension between The Republic and The Council. This tension would last a long time, and for the most part, would never fade.

This event, the war between The Republic and the Turians would be one of the marking points in Galactic History. The 'relay 314' incident, or the Hierarchy-Republic war is a war that would scar both sides fro many years to come.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, here again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just love the council getting shit on. Hopefully I can be more predictable with my update rate. I currently am in school and also have a part-time job, so it is difficult to find time to write these. Thanks everyone for reading, if you have any ideas, concerns or any advice on how to improve my writing, then post a review or PM me. Also as a side-note, I might be looking for a beta reader, so if you would like to beta this story just send me a again, this is Reader, signing off!**

 **Next Chapter: Between the Years**


	6. Announcement: V2

**Well... yeah. Im back to writing fics. I'm sorry about not saying anything the past few months, and I'm sorry to all those waiting for and update on Night Until Dawn. School, plus the constant fact that I am lazy lazy has lead to this lack of update. I've realized that this story turned into a "Dumb council" and "overpowered Humanity / organization against the council" fic. I hope to fix this , and to make the Republic less powerful than they are currently, though they won't be a total pushover. But it also won't be absolute smack down on the republic part. I thank everyone for their PM's and Reviews. I hopefully will get a schedule soon to get into a habit of updating my stories. Thanks to everyone who understands, I know I've been extremely lazy and a complete ass to everyone who liked this fix. Thank again, and have a good day. - Glorius Reader**

 ***NOTE* I am not going to make the Republic on the same level of the council, as their tech. is much more advanced. BUT they will be nerfed to a certain degree, as it seems a little unbalanced that they completely wiped the site clean with the council, and I feel that they should take some damage, though not a lot.**


	7. Interlude - Part 1

**Night Until Dawn: Interlude - Part 1**

It had become a dangerous time to live during the era after the introduction of the New Galactic Republic to the wider galaxy. The introduction of gangs from Republic territory into Council territory had created a hot bed of crime on major planets. Crime rates were through the roof, and in these times people were always getting caught in the middle between the warring factions. The police fighting gangs, gangs fighting other gangs, gangs attacking and exploiting civilians...it never seemed to stop. This had created a lucrative business for people wanting to become hired body guards or assassins, pretty much all you needed was a weapon and some minor training, and you would be rolling in credits.

For the Mandalorians, a seemingly war like people that inhabited the planet Mandalore, it proved to be time of great wealth and honor. Mandalorians had been notorious for being the galaxies best hired soldiers, for thousands of years they had been hired en mass to be assassins, soldiers or guards. They had even been hired by the New Republic during the rebellion era and during the Republic - Turian war years ago. They had fought ferociously, like an wild animal fighting until everything in its path was dead.

With this new era of instability, it had created a sorta of gold rush effect on the business, with highly skilled mercenaries competing with no skilled, lack of experience people armed with cheaply made weapons and with even cheaper ideas. New freelancers would enter the business only with the idea that it was a get rich scheme, but exited the market battered, broken but most ended up dead. With the onslaught of unskilled hired guns, the demand for highly trained and highly experienced bounty hunters went up. And so mandalorians had become a popular group to hire from.

This however lead to a conflict of interest between the Mandalorians and a certain other goup.

The Krogans.

The Krogans had been the preferred choice group to hire from during the the years before the introduction of the New Republic. They, like the Mandalorians, come from a war-like background where most aspects of life were based off of fighting. The two groups had butted heads during varipus jobs, even fighting against each other during a corporate war between two large companies fighting over land rights on an off world colony not owned by any particular government. It was a fierce battle fought between the hardened veterans of each side, both sides getting quite a bloody nose form the days battle. The battle had lead to a mutual feeling of respect for both groups, but also created a bitter rivalry that had lasted for many years since.

 **Mandalore the Fair, Omega, 44 A.B.Y**

The Mandalorians had a peculiar way in picking who would join their ranks. Although native born Mandalorians made up a majority of the group, there were cases, however, that members of other species could join their ranks after proving themselves in battle. Through a contest that was held every couple of years, the contestants competing with each other over specified bounties that they had to complete in order to move on to the further stages. As the stages progressed, the bounties would become more difficult, requiring the contestant to use their physical and mental strengths. When there was only one person left, they would be crowned the winner and would be inducted into the Mandalorian ranks. In rare cases, if they showed the required qualities, some of these people could even rise to become the feared and respected leader of the group.

Mandalore the Fair was one of these few people.

She had been a twi'lek slave to the cruel and greedy hutts on the planet of Tatooine. Working as a worker in a lavish hutt palace, she worked her early years with no parents, them being sold off to another hutt. She clearly remembered her early years of being alone, scoffed at and abused, the memories embedded in her mind. Her green skin visibly tensed, although slightly, at the thought of her childhood. The countless terrible memories of her being beaten, mocked at and the cruel punishments she received were blocked by the equally pleasant memory of her savior that brought her out of the chains of slavery. The one man she could trust with every inch of her heart, the only person in thr world she could open up her heart to. And that man was Zaeed Massani, a Mandalorian assassin hired by the moisture farmers of deserts of Tatooine to kill the hutt. The hutt had apparently funded attacks on the profitable farms, due to the scarce supply of water on the desert planet.

He had found her cowering in fear after he finished the job. She had looked at him as if an angel had just floated down to her from the heavens. She remembered his comforting smile and words, holding her and telling her everything was going to get better for her. He had taken her as her apprentice, teaching her in the ways of becoming a warrior. For days in and days out. He taught her valuable skills such as tactics, hacking, scavenging, and many more skills she could utilize when she became a full time bounty hunter. In reality he wanted her to win the contest that would allow her become one with his people, a true Mandalorian at heart.

When the time had come she easily had won the contest, becoming a Mandalorian and with that her true freedom. A smile found her lips at the fond memories of her rising through the ranks of the Mandalorians. It had been tough and gruel, but she had become one of the most feared and respected bounty hunters in the galaxy. But now was not a time for reminiscing over the past, it was now time for her to focus on the present.

She was walking on one of the most disgusting places in the known galaxy.

Omega.

It was originally built many years ago as a mining outpost for the asteroids abundant supply of element zero, but after saud supply eventually ran out, the miner abandoned it. Afterwords, criminals discovered it and popularized the former outpost. It was turned into a den of crime, its inhabitants were mainly criminals and terrorists that stayed here knowing full well the laws of the Citadel or Republic did not apply here. After years of expansion, it had become known as "Omega", ruled by the iron fist of Aria T'loak. While technically she was the 'leader' of Omega, there was no actual ruling body that enforced any type of law or order. On Omega, it was 'every man for themselves', with murders and theft at such a rate that many would wonder why you would live here.

Although she spent a great time of deal in the horrendous hutt palaces and nearby junker towns, they don't even compare to the level of lawlessness and dinginess that this place had. Everywhere you looked there were piles of scrapped metals, ruined electronics, or layers upon layers of crap. She had to even pinch her nose for a part of the walk, unable to breath in the toxic smell.

' _Why do we even accept jobs from this shithole_?' she thought as she stepped over a unconscious dirty Vorcha. Unfortunately there were no people who were willing to drive them to the lower wards of Omega, citing that it was even more dangerous than it was profitable. On her right stood her long mentor and father-like figure Zaeed, and on her left stood Jaed Koshi, also a good friend she had made during her early years as a Mandalorian. They were moving their way to a high paying job they had accepted from a arms dealer in the lower sectors of Omega. Although most of the times she would not accept jobs like this, she had some personal reasons for coming along with this job. She also enjoyed being in the company of the two people she could call friends.

"Having fun over there Fair?" spoke Jaed with a smug face. He had warned her that the smell in the lower levels could be overwhelming, but she had brushed it off, saying that it was him being a pansy. Now here she was barley able to stay conscious.

"Piss off you damn nerf herder" she spoke in a low voice, partially breathing in toxic air. Almost vomiting, she held it back knowing well that it would lead her to breathing more air. Both Zaeed and Jaed laughed at the poor Twi'leks dilema, both of them having oxygen masks on.

"Should've heeded the warning Jaed gave you, one of the few times he was actually right" he said as Jaed gave a light punch to Zaeeds shoulder.

"I'm usually right...i've only been wrong just a couple times..." he said as he sheepishly massaged his shoulders. Pinching his nose, Zaeed took on an annoyed look.

"Oh really?" he started, "I can't even count the amount of times you have misdirected us. Remember that job on Correlia, where you lead us through the entire damn planet for a day before you realized the target was not even on the damn planet?" he spoke while glaring daggers at the young man.

"Stop bickering, we got a job to do" Fair said as she strapped a oxygen mask to her face. The perks of being the leader of the pack had its advantages, such as being able to boss around others. She also was able to use it to stop people from bickering and ruining her mood. Both nodded to her, and they resumed their walk to the job site.

Fair, Zaeed and Jaed were all clad in full Mandalorian armor minus the helmets. Thick blue and white line went up and down the blast plates. Fair had a X-15 Riot Sniper Rifle slinged across her back, a powerful sniper rifle with a long ranged barrel and scope. On her hips she had duel DL-44 blaster pistols, and a light vibro-blade that was attached on her left thigh. Along with these, she also had grenades, trip mines, extra Cells, ect., everything a bountyr hunter might need.

Their job was quite simple. The arms dealer was importing weapons from Thessia, and they were hired to guard said shipment. Much of these weapons were stolen from a military depot on Thessia, all were mass effect based automatic rifles. The Council races had been trying to replicate Blaster technology, however were lacking the material to power it. She had know the lucrative business of selling the gas that powered the blasters. She had overheard it during her years as a slave, the hutts constantly talking about its profitability. It was a substance that, although it was common blasters were very common for both soldiers and civilians alike, it is only found in massive quantities on specific planets.

"Why the hell is this so low in the wards?" spoke Jaed, groaning at the amount of walking the had to do. Although she didn't appreciate the lazy attitude of her sloth friend, he did have a point. Why go to an extreme length to order a weapons shipment?

After a long walk, they finally reached their destination, a dingy little space port on the fringes of Omega. One could tell that this place was poorly built, it being barley able to properly dock spaceships. Rust, grime and debris could be seen all around the spaceport, as shady individuals eyed the armed bounty hunters. Most were armed with basic rifles or pistols, mostly Turians and a few Krogans.

Among the the thugs was a well dressed Asari, the client that sent the bounty request to the Mandalorians. She was short, maybe 4'6 in height and wore a black and gold dress. In one hand she talked into her omni-tool, the other hand griping her small pistol holstered at her hip. She seemed to not have noticed their presence, as continued to stare at a handful of crates in the center of the room.

After a few moments of not being recognized, Fair let out a few coughs, drawing the Asari's attention to herself.

"Ah, your here earlier than I expected" she said while giving a smile to the trio, "I am Shio Nala'ak of Thessia, I assume you are the famed Mandalore The Fair?"

"Indeed I am, pleased to meet you" said Fair, giving the Asari a quick handshake. Behind Fair, Zaeed and Jaed stood on guard with their weapons in quick reach.

"So I assume these are the goods?" spoke Fair, point at the containers. The crates seemed to be out of place in the dingy spaceport, the chrome sides seemingly shining in the dim ceiling lights. The insignia plastered on the crate were of the Asari Republic, Salarian Union and the symbol for Thessia. These three groups were known to work together on various science endeavors on a broad range of topics, ranging from advanced weaponry to fields in medicine.

"You are correct. These crates carry a cache of experimental weaponry from a Thessian lab that I ...'Procured' under certain circumstances. As you may understand, these goods are highly sought after, and can attract some unwanted attention. These are to be moved to the upper sectors of Omega where you will deliver it to a black market broker by the name of Kass'a Brak. I want this job done and over within the next 10 hours, and if the goods are damaged or stolen you will not receive your pay. Is this understood?"

The Mandalorians nodded as they quickly loaded the cargo onto a small freight mover that would extract the crates to the upper levels, allowing it to be moved by a vehicle to its intended destination. Since the area was so cramped, it was difficult to move large vehicles into the area without making it very obvious, basically painting a red target on themselves. Taking defensive potions they waited until they got the all ready signal and the freight elevator began to move upwards. The trio stood in a triangle formation with their blasters at the ready.

It was oddly quiet for the first hour of the ride, they had only spotted a handful of thugs and other types of criminals on their way up. Most would think this would be a good sign of an easy job for easy money. However, this unnerved the Mandalorians as they sat cautiously, not wanting to be overtaken by surprise. Zaeed and Jaeed seemed to be nerve wrecked as sweat formed on the back of their necks. The two got a feeling that this was not a normal job, as not even one group has tried to attack the shipment even once. On Omega it was extremely unusual to this, most of the time they would be attacked by at least groups of Vorcha or drug addicts that inhabited the lower wards and would attack others blindly and without a cause. But there had been none, as if they had been cleared out by a much larger and more powerful force.

Meanwhile Fair seemed to be unhindered by the lack of confrontation. She sat with a calm expression, slowly inspecting her blaster and her other equipment while they awaited possible trouble. She had known that this probably would happen, knowing who the real enemy of this payload would be. An enemy that she had a long time grudge she wished to settle wright here and now. She had not told the other two, or anyone else about who would be the one attacking the payload as she did not wish to drag her friends into the matter. However she knew that she would not be able to take them all on, and so she brought them to help her with the other possible enemies while she dealt with the one that the twi'lek had a bone to pick with.

Suddenly the elevator stopped in the middle of a platform and its controls went haywire, while a gunshot rang out that barley missed Zaeeds head by a small margin. The three took to combat positions and followed the angle of the gunshot to its shooter. What they saw shocked Zaeed and Jaeed, while bringing a smirk to the lips of Mandalore. Standing on top of a nearby stack of crates was the person Fair had expected to attack the shipment. It was a large Krogan armed with a large shotgun and outfitted with a battle tested red armor, its paint chipped in many places along with multiple scratches.

"Its been a long time...Mandalore the Fair..." he spoke out with a loud and authoritative voice. She simply stood there with her hands on her hips and a blaster in her hand, seemingly taunting the larger being.

"Indeed it has been...Urdnot Wrex. How is that blaster wound I gave ya?" she said with a grin. The Krogan scoffed before jumping down from the crates. He let out a yell and soon the Krogans and Vorcha that were hiding behind various cover came out rapidly.

"That's some big talk coming from someone who is outnumbered three to one" he said with a grin before the group slowly encircled the Mandalorians. The pulled out their blasters and held them in position, beginning a standoff between the two groups. The two groups waited for the other to make the first move. A Vorcha gre impatient and fired the first shot at Mandalore. Then all hell broke loose.

"Blast Them!" yelled Mandalore as she activated her jet pack, flying into the air before unleashing a volley of blaster fire towards the Krogan battlemaster. The two other Mandalorians began shooting out of cover, killing a couple of the enemy within a few shots. Wrex took cover behind a barricade and waited till Fair finished firing until he jumped out and began a counter attack. He sent a biotic pulse towards the flying Mandalorian, knocking her out of the sky and crashing into a pile of crates nearby.

"Mandalore!"

"Fair!"

The two shouted before trying to reach their leader, before being cut off by a wave of enemies. Wrex walked over to the fallen warrior and pointed his shotgun straight at her head.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!" he said. Right as he was about to squeeze the trigger, Fair quickly shot her holdout blaster sent a bolt into his chest, before firing up her jet pack and sent a powerful punch to his face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. She pulled out a small metal object, pressing a button on the side and out came a humming black and white blade that slightly glowed in the dark warehouse. An unknowing Vorcha ran straight towards the wounded warrior but was quickly sliced in half by the blades searing heat. The other gang members stood in fear as they stared at the butchered corpse of their comrade before starring up at an bloodthirsty Twi'lek.

"You wanted a fight...NOW COME! FACE ME LIKE A WARRIOR!" she yelled as she sprinted towards the enemy. The other Mandalorians stood in awe as they watched their leader cut down Vorcha and Krogans alike.

The blade was the Darksaber, an ancient Jedi lightersaber that belonged to the first Madalorian Jed Tarre Vizla, and was later stolen from the Jedi temple by the Vizla clan during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then it was passed down from generation to generation of the Vizla clan leaders. After the death of the Pre Vizla by Darth Maul, the blade changed many hands over the coming years until it found by the first Mandalore. Since then it was passed down from one Mandalore to the next.

The two were taken out from their stupor as Vorcha swiped at them from behind. Zaeed punched it and sent it flying into nearby pile of crates and both took cover.

"Damn, remind me never to piss her off" said Jaed as he watched the angered woman slicing the thugs to pieces.

"Tell me about it' said Zaeed as he peeked out of cover and fired off a few shots. One by one the gangs forces were picked off until they realized it was a lost fight. They began to retreat from view, Wrex stood up in complete anger and fury.

"YOU TRAITORS! Fight you worthless scum!" the Krogan warlord screamed as he failed to try and rally his troops. Realizing the battle was over he attempted to retreat from the fight, only to be cut off by Fair as she landed in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" she said with a wild like grin.

The Krogan battle master shuddered at the sight before launching one last counter attack. He sent her flying backwards with his biotitcs, creating a brief moment of time for the defeated warrior to escape down a nearby elevator shaft.

The trio of victorious Mandalorians returned to the central platform to reorganize and recuperate. After a few moments at standing guard the power returned and the systems normalized, and the lift began moving again.

"That was...interesting..." spoke Jaed as he hunched over a nearby crate. The two others were in similar states as Zaeed sat on the ground while Fair laid against another crate.

"Haven't fought like that in a while...that damn Krogan can put up a damn good fight" spoke Zaeed. Fair only nodded while remain silent.

"Well at least were alive and the cargo's safe, so I believe we made out pretty well when you think about" spoke Fair. The three nodded as silence once again fell upon them. The rest of the ride remained uneventful and the delivery was made to its destination. As the dealer thanked the group and payed them their reward, they returned to their ship.

Mandalore sat alone in her room aboard the _Fury_ with her pistol in hand. She just wore a basic shirt and a pair or workers pants, her battle armor being discarded to the other side of her bed. After cleaning the pistol, she laid back onto her bed and thought. It was quite rare for her to have any time to herself, and so she took the time to recount everything that had happened in past few years. About how quickly her life changed from a slave, to a random gun fr hire, to being the leader of one of the most powerful clans of bounty hunters and mercenaries, and the impact she had on the group.

She was unable to realize, however, how she would change the course of upcoming history with just a simple battle.

* * *

 **Hi guys, Reader here...**

 **Yeah, I know its been a long time since I've updated any of my stories, let alone Night Until Dawn. Recently I had an imaginative brain that has been at full work for a couple of weeks. Also with this chapter I hope to show that this story is not dead, I am still working on it. However slow that pace it. Currently working on fixing those previous chapter. After looking through them, I almost want to slam my face into a wall at how bad I wrote it. The grammar, style, it just seemed way simple and felt as if a kid wrote it. Sorry for that, it should be fixed soon. Again I am truly sorry to all those people who have read the story and hoped for an update...hopefully I will give out updates more often. Also, readers of my other stories, they are not dead either, they are also being worked on, just be patient for a little bit longer.** **Shout out to** **Mandalore the Freedom** **for the idea for this chapter. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Send me a PM if you have any ideas, corrections or something else.**

 **Public Service Announcement: There is a poll on my profile in regards to this and my other stories, please check it out if you have the time.**

 **Thanks to all who have read, and happy holidays to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude II

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! I'm gonna put the notes on the bottom, so lets get straight into the story! Thanks, end Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR STAR WARS!**

 **Chapter 8: Interlude II**

* * *

 _ **New Galactic Republic, Coruscant, Jedi Temple, David Anderson, 45 ABY**_

David Anderson sat in mediation in his bedroom within the upper levels of Jedi temple. The room was very simplistic, reflecting the Jedi's way of life with its lack of any sort of luxury. There was a single padded meditation chair in the center of the room where he sat, a neatly made single person bed in the corner and a long couch that sat under a large window that gazed out to the darkening Coruscant skyline.

His eyes were closed and his hand were firmly placed on his lap. This was the time that a Jedi used in order to immerse themselves in the force and further their connection to it. Alongside this, mediation had many benefits such as clearing ones mind, healing and even in some cases, allowed for a person to gaze into the future. Mediation was a key concept of the order and was one of the first thing a Jedi youngling was taught, even before they were taught to use a lightsaber or use the force in the way most people thought of it.

Anderson wished to clear his mind of the many issues that had taken hold recently and of older problems that clouded his mind. Ever since the bombshell of the first contact between the Republic and the wider galaxy, the jobs of the Jedi order seemed to increase tenfold. Although he was but at the time a newly initiated Jedi knight at the downfall of the Republic and the old Jed order, he remembered hearing about how busy the Jedi were during the Separatist war, remembering the very few missions he went on before the issue of order 66. He only wished he had been blessed with his masters patience.

The sounds of a buzzer brought him back to reality as it appeared someone needed him. He reached down and pressed a button on the side of his seat, which opened up a panel in the floor and revealed a hologram of a certain blue friend of his.

"Good evening Hannah." he said with a small smile.

"The same to you David.", she said with a smile as she paused and looked over him and took a more concerned look, "You look like shit, you alright?"

"Yeah, just same old crap. With all the work that's been piled onto me by the council mixed in with my lack of sleep and my difficulty meditating recently has been taking a toll on me" he said with a tired face. The dark circles and bags under his eyes made the lack of sleep clearly evident.

"If this is not a good time I can-" she began but was interrupted when Anderson raised his hand.

"It's fine, I can always carve out time for my dearest friend. Its only dusk, so I should be able to get a couple hours of sleep tonight. So tell me, what do need?" he said with renewed energy. She only sighed in response but had a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Its an issue that I recently have discovered at the docks that I could use some help with." she somewhat nervously said.

Anderson had remembered that after the brief war with the Turians, Hannah had requested to be moved to an auxiliary job planet side, stating that she wanted a break from the stress and anxiety of being an Admiral. And so she was moved to being the head of Coruscants main spaceport. This job entailed supervising the staff that maintained security, both the soldiers and the small navy that protected it, and also logging the various ships that came into and out of the port. Although this wouldn't seem as a job befitting an admiral, it was quite a task when considering that it was the main spaceport to the galaxies largest city and capital of the New Galactic Republic.

"What's the issue?" he responded with curiosity. Issues that would involve the port were usually taken to the government, so he assumed that whats was going to ask was something she wished to keep hidden.

"I discovered something strange when I went over this weeks reports of what would be leaving the port. I found that a large quantity of Tibanna gas is being shipped to the outer world colony of Malikoh III, a smaller ended colony that makes money by mostly farming and mining. Although this would seem normal for most planets, it appeared suspicious to me on why such a volatile material is being sent to the middle of nowhere." she said with look of confusion. Anderson pondered the idea for a moment.

"Didn't you say that the colony makes credits by mining? It's to my knowledge that Tibanna gas is used in mining operations to clear away rubble." he said. In response she nodded.

"While it is true that mining operations do use a form of Tibanna gas to make into explosives to be used in mines, the type that is being shipped is the gas in its raw form, which requires a refinery to turn it into a usable substance. According to a report I read about the planet, there are no known refineries on the planet. Which leads me to suspect something else is at work here." she said.

It did seem strange to Anderson. Why send an unusable product to a planet that wouldn't need it? And in such a large quantity? He understood why it needed an investigation, but he still did't understand why she needed his help.

"And where do I fit into this? Why not take it to the Transportation and Commerce Department, shouldn't they be able to help you?" he said questioningly. She looked down as if she was embarrassed or ashamed.

"Using the information I gathered, it appears that the officials at the T.C.D is working with whoever these people are. Looking over the shipment records of the ships past trades, it shows that every one has been approved with little effort. It also leads me to believe that those working at the actual docks are either not doing their jobs or are being paid off. That's why I need your help on this" she said nervously.

He could see that his friend was distressed by this. Her face was downcast and her arms and legs were slightly shaky. Having known her for so long, he could easily read that she needed help.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" he said eagerly. She looked at him with gleeful eyes.

"Thanks Andy, I appreciate this. I have been denied access to board the ship, so we need to do it with stealth. The shipment will be leaving in two days, so i wish to do it tomorrow so there will be less people to deal with" she said as Anderson nodded in acknowledgment, "I'll contact you later with the details. For now, you get some sleep. Its gonna be along day tomorrow." she said.

"Understood ma'am." he said with a mock salute. She laughed lightly before the two said their goodbyes and hung up, her hologram quickly faded away.

He sat in place for a moment before standing up and stretched. He had been sitting for a good 4 hours, so his legs felt numb and ached in slight pain. Before walking over to his bed he removed his lightsaber from his belt and placed it where was previously meditating. Laying in bed, his back felt a relief so good as if he had been standing for an eternity. Slowly his vision faded and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Next Day, Coruscant Docks, Night**_

The Jedi and Chiss kneeled at the window that overlooked the docks. Hannah was armed armed with a high powered PG-H6 Rifle. After the war with the contact war, the New Republic saw it necessary that the weapons and armor used by soldiers would need to be upgraded.

PG-H6 rifle was engineered to mix the benefits of the versatility and cheap production cost of the old E-11 blaster and the accuracy and of the power of the rebellions signature A280 rifle. This product has the best of both worlds, but at a cost the base weapon was heavier and was generally used by snipers or designated marksmen, while another model rifle called AGS-10 was used by regular troops.

Her rifle was enhanced with an extended barrel and a long sniper scored. She wore her officer uniform that included a blast plate for her chest and a large pauldron on her arm.

The Jedi Master was dresse in his standard set of robes with his trusty light saber attached at his hip.

"It's that ship?" he said while pointing to the large trappers frigate that sat at the end of the dock the were in. Hannah nodded as she raised her rifle and aimed towards the ship.

Guarding the ships were guards dressed in causal clothing and were using a variety of blaster pistols and scatter guns. They patrolled in squads of 2 to 3 and quickly made their way around the ships exterior.

"I see just about 15 guards on the outside. I need you to get inside the ship, get to the database and hack into the ships network. From there, search for any incriminating evidence that would lead us to know who or what is buying that Tibanna has." she spoke quietly.

Anderson nodded and was just about to leave when she called out to him.

As he said this he jumped down from the window and used the force to slow the fall. He moved around the corners of large metallic crates and avoided the ports night security. It wasn't long till he reached the ships docking area, it being filled with workers moved large grey containers of what he assumed was the Tibanna gas. Tibanna gas, when in its natural form, is extremely volatile and can cause massive damage to the surrounding area if not contained properly or if it is detonated on purpose. Standing on either side of the ships entry were two armed security guards, and from the looks of it there was no way around.

Anderson pulled out his holo-communicator and held it out in front of him. Pressing a button, he waited a few seconds before a miniature hologram of Hannah was on.

"Hannah, can you stun the two guards in front of the door?" he whispered.

"Sure, just make sure you move them quickly so the workers don't see them." she replied. He snickered a bit.

"Take me for an amateur?" he said smugly. Hannah sighed and cut the connection.

After a few moments a stifled stun shot was fired at one of the guards, who's body twitched and fell to the ground with a thud. The other guard was alarmed and was about to call for back up, but was quickly cut off when another shot came from the chiss sharpshooter and he fell to the ground. The Jedi quickly moved to the fallen guard and dragged them into the ship.

Within the ship he looked around for an area to stash the guards. Looking around he spotted a nearby closet that appeared to be unused. He dashed to the door and opened it, gently placing the guards inside before closing it.

"Now its time for the real fun to begin..." he said with annoyance. He pulled out his holo-communicator and pulled up a map of the ship he was given from Hannah. From what he could tell, he was currently in the cargo bay and would need to go through the crew quarters and then through the armory to get to the ships mainframe. Putting it away he moved to the shadows and slowly made his way to the exit of the current bay he was in.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

As he made it to the crew quarters he looked around and was slightly confused. He saw rifle that appeared very familiar on a bed near him. Slowly walking to it, he picked it up and instantly recognized the shape and symbols on it. The rifle was e standard issue rifle of the Turian Hierarchy.

"Why the hell is this here...?" he questioned aloud. Hierarchy and almost all mass effect weapons were much less powerful than blaster weapons. What a burst of weapon fire from a mass effect weapon rifle could be done in in just one shot from most blaster weapons. That could only mean a very few things.

Looking around the quarters he noticed a great deal more clues that started to paint a picture in his mind. In the lockers were sets of Turian armor. On a nearby table was the leftovers of Turian food. On the walls were Turian propaganda posters and writing in the Turian language.

"How the hell did the Turians get this far into Republic space?" he pondered. One of the great defenses of Coruscant and much of Republic space was the lack of use of the mass relays, which were relied upon by the Citadel Council races for the use of entering hyperspace and tasking great distance. Because of his there should be no way a Turian ship, which relies on the mass relays, to be at the heart of the New Galactic Republic, because the fact there were no active relays in Republic space.

As he was thinking he heard loud footsteps coming in his direction. Quickly he dove for a nearby table and waited. Peeking over the top he saw two armed Turian soldiers walking towards him. He grabbed his lightsaber but did not activate it, hoping that they would just walk away. But instead they just stood and place and began to talk.

Within the teachings of the Jedi order, staying calm was the most essential aspect when in a dangerous situation. However, Anderson was never really one to have mastered that ability.

Jumping out of cover he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the Turians leg so it wouldn't fully cut it off, but it would immobilize it for long enough for him to send a no-lethal attack.

The bird - like mammalian fell to the ground with a loud hissing noise as the other Turian was too stunned by the sudden attack to do anything. He sent a spring punch to the downed Turians head and knocked it out cold. He sent sent a sweeping leg kick that knocked over the other Turian and repeated the process.

In a blink of an eye the fight was over and the two Turians laid unconscious.

 _'This just added a whole load of questions on top of the ones we already have.'_ he said in his mind. He moved the bodies into the small lockers under the beds and retreated from the crew quarters and into the armory.

He pulled out communicator and pressed a button for audio only, still moving quickly among the racks of weapons.

"Hannah, I think this job has taken a new twist." he said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" she said with her voice filled obvious confusion.

"It appears our Turian friends have been getting rides into Republic space. There's a whole crew of them hiding down here, I just fought two of them and it appears that there are over 30, give or take." he replied. He could hear the complete sense of annoyance and fatigue in the groan she made.

"I'm already feeling a headache coming on. I'll call the Coruscant Guard to apprehend the ship and the crew. But for now I need you to continue to head for the mainframe before they can wipe anything." she said.

"Got it." he replied before cutting off the connection.

Reaching the door to what he assumed was the entrance to the ships main computer, it didn't open, so he held out his hand and used the force to open them. Inside he saw a great many servers lined up on either side of the relatively small room. Pulling out a large device from his robe, he inserted it into a particular compartment and waited. The lights of the servers flickered different colors.

"FAWDFADS: Aafafaf Dgfgeggsgse ASFAF!" a loud announcement came over intercom, unable to discern the words as he did not know Turian. However the rushing of footsteps seemed to answer his question. He took a defensive stance behind the door and held his lightsaber in his hand.

"Uwadawd, awdadaaw!" yelled one as they neared the room. As the were about to turn enter the room, he turned from the door and sent the two flying backwards with a force push. The remaining soldiers began firing at him, dodging left and right while closing the distance between them. Turian after turian fell before until there were a handful left.

A large one threw his rifle to to ground and attacked him with the slash of its claws. Anderson barely dodged to the right before he sent a kick to its chest that stunned it. Using the moment, he force pulled a nearby chair sent it flying at the alien. Unable to move it slammed into it and sent it crashing away.

As he was about to move he felt a projectile pierce his leg, wincing his pain as the appendage went slightly limp. He looked over and saw the downed Turian with a pistol and what he assumed was a grin. Knowing he couldn't evade the attack as his leg wouldn't allow it, and it would be too late for him to pull out his lightsaber.

As it was about to pull the trigger a shot came from a random direction and hit the Turian, its body twitching before it went slump. Looking over he saw a group humanoid dressed in a blue plated armor with their rifles pointed up. Knowing who that armor belonged to, he sighed in relief and tried to pull himself up. That armor belonged to the Coruscant Guard, specifically the senate Commandos that guarded the senate district.

"Are you alright master Jedi?" one of them yelled as he ran to him while the other secured the prisoners. The man bent over and pulled the Jedi up and helf him from the arm.

"Yes, I am fine. I just took a shot to the thigh, I should be fine otherwise." said Anderson tiredly.

"Andy!" yelled the voice of Hannah as she ran to him, "I'm so sorry!" she said in a sincere apology as she bowed in shame. She knew that he would be alive, though she felt guilty that he was wounded over something like this.

"Its fine Hannah. I understand the risk involving any job like this. By the way, the device you gave me is still in that room. The bird freaks attacked me before I was able to finish up the download, though I bet it's done by now." he said with a weak grin.

"Your job is done here, Master Jedi. Go take some well deserved rest. We'll take over from here." spoke another voice. The two looked over and stared in shock at the person standing before them. There was standing senator Alexor Amidalla, senator of the planet of Naboo in the Galactic Senate. Anderson knew the mans grandmother very well, as they had worked together on various mission along with his master during the last few months of the Separatist war.

"Thank you, esteemed senator...I shall be on my way." he said in a respective manner. The soldier and Jedi limped out of the ship and he was patched up by a medic before he was driven back to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple, 1 Hour Later**_

Awaiting him at the entrance to the temple was none other than Jedi Grand master Luke Skywalker. The imposing man stood with his hand shrouded in his brown and white robes and a smile plastered on his face.

"Master Anderson, I assume you have an explanation for...whatever your late night activities were?" he said in an inquisitive tone. The Jedi Master only sighed before he limping towards the entrance.

"I can tell you the exact details later...", he said while the Grandmaster walked next to him, "But essentially a friend from the docks asked for help for a government job, and as you can probably tell, things didn't go perfect. For now, I think I need some rest."

Luke looked at him for a second before giving him an understanding look.

"That's fine, just whenever you are ready, please make an official statement about what happened. I just like to stay informed about whats going on." he said as they walked up a flight of stairs, helping the injured man until they reached the top.

"Alright, I should be fine from here. Thanks for the help, I'll get that report to you tomorrow." he said as they said their respective goodbyes and separated. He walked up to elevator and pressed the button that would take him to his floor. Steeping out, he located his room and entered it. Without doing anything else he walked over to his bed and fell like a bag of rocks and instantly started snoring loudly.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant Underworld, Unknown P.O.V**_

The Coruscant underworld was the area underneath the glamouring landmarks of the Jedi temple and the Senate building. It was the previous levels of the buildings before more layers were built on top of the other. This lead to many areas of the city to be inhabited with the lesser fortunate folk and was filled with crime.

At least it was from what he had seen.

The hardened eyes underneath the helmet gazed out in hatred.

A loud beeping came from his wrist. He pressed a button on a hologrpahic pad before a sounds of a frantic person came out.

"ALL AGENTS ARE TO NOT RETURN TO BASE! THE BASE IS COMPROMISED!" the voice yelled. It ended when the sounds of a shooting in the background.

The being stood in place for a second before yelling out in anger before smashing its fist into a nearby structure.

 _He would need to get out of there, before he was discovered as well..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!_

* * *

 **That's A wrap! Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Its been nearly a year since I've updated this story, sorry about that. I wish I could make a better excuse, but I really don't other than the fact that I am extremely lazy. As I have said before this stories earlier chapters will be updated, when that happens though I am not sure. Coupled with my laziness and IRL stuff going on, it could be in a week or in another year, though I hope to avoid that if I can. For the interlude, I plan to make a few more interludes, the last two will focus on Shephard(s?)backstory. On that note, would you like to see a twin Shepard story or just keep it to one? I feel that it would be more interesting if there were two, but i'll think about and will make up my mind when I finish Interlude 3. Hopefully the main story can progress soon once we are past this. Well, that's all she wrote. If you have any comments, criticisms, concerns, concerns or want to get in contact with me just send me a PM or leave a review. Thanks, and have a good one!**

 **(Public Sevice Announcement: Looking for beta readers, if you are interested send me a PM!)**

 **Chapter 9: Interlude III**

 **(P.S: Other Stories Will Be Updated _SOON!_ )**


End file.
